New Beginnings
by maddycullen23
Summary: "Every story has an end but, in life, every end is just a new beginning." Note: I do not own Yo-Kai watch. I only own Sophia, her family/friends and Esmeralda. The story is based on the Anime.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Sakura New Town

_*British English spellings will be used*_

 **"Every story has an end but, in life, every end is just a new beginning."**

Prologue

Do you believe in the supernatural?

If you asked me two years ago, I would have said no.

If you ask me now then I wouldn't be sure what to say.

* * *

London, England.

The school bell rang and students poured out into the corridors. The Summer Holidays have started. Among the students, there was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, she had light blue eyes that looked like pools of water. Her name is Sophia Abbott.

"I can't believe that we have finished primary school already," Sophia said to her friend Michelle. Michelle and Lucy have been friends since they were seven years old and they hoped that their friendship would last when the two girls moved to secondary school.

"Same. I can't wait to start secondary school. We are going to have so much fun and we will be in the same form class which makes things better." Michelle said as the two girls made their way out the doors of Oakwood Primary School for the last time. They were greeted by the warm summer sun and their parents who welcomed them with open arms.

At home, Sophia was sitting in her bedroom, reading her favourite book. She was looking forward to six weeks of no school.

"Sophia, can you come downstairs, please. We have some exciting news" her mother called.

Sophia sighed as she placed her book on the table next to her bed. She walked into the family room.

"So, what's the big news?" Sophia asked.

"Well the company that I work for has just opened an office in Japan and they want me to go and work there. We are going to be moving to a town in Japan." Sophia's dad said.

"That's good," Sophia said. "Where are we going to live?"

"We are moving to Sakura New Town." Sophia's mother announced.

"Never heard of it," Sophia said. "Why can't we stay here?"

"We both think that it's time for a change and when your Dad got offered a job in the new office, he deiced to take the risk." Sophia's mother said.

"OK. How long do we have until we move?" Sophia asked.

"We will be leaving next week," Sophia's dad said. Sophia wasn't happy about moving and leaving everything behind but there was a part of her that wanted to see more of what the world had to offer.

"Sophia, this is a big change for all of us but we will get through it together like we always do." her mother said and she gave Sophia a cuddle.

Sophia spent most of the week helping her parents pack most of what they owned into boxes. The boxes would be shipped to Japan so they each had a suitcase to put things that they would need in.

They day before the move, Sophia sat in her bedroom, talking to her friend Michelle.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and see a film next week?" Michelle asked.

"I can't," Sophia said. "I won't be here."

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"I am moving to Japan. The company my Dad works for has opened a new office and they want him to work there". Sophia said.

"Really? That's amazing. I wish that I was going to Japan." Michelle said.

"Yeah. Dad seems really excited about the move." Sophia said.

"I will miss you so much. You're my best friend." Michelle said.

"I will miss you as well. We have known each other since we were seven." Sophia said.

"Don't forget to send me lots of pictures. I will be waiting for them." Michelle said.

"I will. I have to go now, Mum wants to use the phone" Sophia said.

"Alright then. I will talk to you soon." Michelle said.

"Bye," Sophia said as she put the phone down.

It was late now and she had to be up early tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Sophia woke up early after a peaceful night of sleep. She had a shower and got dressed.

"Sophia, come on. We will miss our flight" Sophia's Mum called from downstairs. The girl took one last look around her room.

"OK, Mum I'm ready" Sophia announced as she came downstairs. She grabbed her bag and went to join her Father in the car.

The journey to the airport was short. Sophia's dad got the suitcases out the car and Sophia helped him wheel them to the check in desk.

While they were waiting to board the plane, Sophia brought a book about Japan. She flicked through it until she came across the folklore section. There was one page that interested her the most and that was the page about Yo-Kai. Soon it was time for Sophia and her family to board the plane.

After the plane took off Sophia reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPod touch. She put her headphones in and turned up the volume. (Sophia is listening to Summer by Calvin Harris)

After a very tiring twelve hour flight, the plane landed. The voice of the air hostess could be heard over the intercom.

"On behalf of the pilot and cabin crew, I would like to welcome you to Sakura International Airport. Thank you for flying with British Airways, we hope to welcome you on board again in the near future."

Sophia grabbed her rucksack from the overhead locker and followed her parents through the busy airport terminal. Once they collected the suitcases, Sophia's dad ordered a taxi to take them to their new home. Sophia noticed that most of the streets had beautiful flowers and greenery growing. It was amazing.

"So what do you think?" Sophia's Dad asked.

"It looks nice. The flowers and trees are really pretty. We didn't have anything like that in London" Sophia said.

"Here we are. This is your new home, Sophia" her Mum said. Sophia was amazed. It was perfect. Sophia's Mother opened the door and they went inside.

Sophia was even more amazed when she went inside the house. There was a massive living room/dining area, a small bathroom with a shower and a spare bedroom. Sophia's dad ordered some new furniture before they arrived and most of it was set up in the correct places.

Upstairs there was two bedrooms and a large bathroom. Sophia's room had a view of the garden. She opened the window and the sweet smell of flowers from the garden entered her room. It was peaceful.

Sophia felt tired after the long journey. She lay down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Note

Hi, Everyone.

This is the first chapter of New Beginnings. The story was originally called "The Girl with the Yo-Kai Watch" but I deiced to change some parts.

I know that some people complained about some spelling and grammar. I've been trying to fix this and hope that most of the text has no errors.

I would like some help creating Yo-Kai Oc's. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the review section.

Hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2: The World of Yo-Kai

August.

A few weeks later, Sophia decided that she wanted to explore the local area. She also wanted to make a start on her summer project.

Sophia wasn't due to start Sakura Elementary school until September but she had to find five different types of bugs and write about them. Sophia grabbed her camera and notebook from her desk and went downstairs.

"Mum, I'm going to find some bugs for my project now," Sophia announced.

"OK. Why don't you start by looking in the park" Sophia's mother suggested.

"OK," Sophia said as she grabbed her brand new net from the cupboard.

"Bye Mum" Sophia called as she closed the front door.

* * *

Sophia started of by looking in the park but she couldn't find many bugs so she went to look in the woods. In the woods, Sophia found: a ladybug, two cicadas and a yellow butterfly with black spots on its wings. Sophia continued to look around the woods, she had no luck until she found a firefly. She chased after the firefly.

"Come back here," Sophia said.

Soon, Sophia found herself in a large field. In the middle of the field, there was a large tree. Underneath the tree, there was a capsule machine. The machine was old and had a layer of dust on the top.

 _"Where am I? I didn't know that Japan had capsule machines in the woods." Sophia thought to herself._

Suddenly she remembered the firefly and started to look for it, but she couldn't find the strange firefly. Sophia was about to give up when she heard something strange.

"Feed me," A voice said.

"Who's there?" Sophia asked.

"Feed me, please," The voice said. Sophia realized that the voice was coming from the capsule machine. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Feed me," The voice said again.

Sophia bravely entered a coin into the machine and turned the wheel. A gray capsule ball comes out. She tried to open it but the lid was stiff. Sophia finally managed to open the capsule and a bright pink light came out.

" _Don't tell me that I just wasted my money on this?" Sophia thought._

"It's so good to be free. Thank you so much" Someone said. Sophia looked up and saw a small, human-like being. She had long brown hair and she was wearing a light blue wrap around dress with black sandals.

"That's OK," Sophia said. "What are you?"

"How rude of me. Let's start again. My name is Esmeralda and I'm a Yo-Kai from the charming tribe."

 **Name: Esmeralda**

 **Tribe: Charming**

 **Favourite food: Candy**

"A Yo-Kai?" Sophia asked. She was confused.

"Allow me to explain. Yo-Kai are supernatural creatures that humans call ghosts or spirits. We are responsible for strange things that happen in your life." Esmeralda said. "You might be wondering why I was trapped in the strange capsule machine. I will tell you. 150 years ago a Monk thought that Yo-Kai were evil so he locked me in the machine, but you set me free."

"Well, I'm glad that I could help free you from the machine," Sophia said as she tried to walk away from the capsule machine.

"Wait. I have something to offer you" Esmeralda said.

"Really. Do I get my money back?" Sophia asked.

"Sorry. The machine doesn't offer refunds" Esmeralda said.

"Oh." Sophia sighed.

"I have something better to offer you. Since you freed me from the machine I am now your personal assistant and your friend." Esmeralda said with a big smile on her face.

"If we're going to be friends then I need to know your name" Esmeralda said.

"Oh, I'm Sophia" Sophia said.

"That's a nice name" Esmeralda said.

Sophia grabbed her bug net from the floor and walked back towards the park. Esmeralda followed.

* * *

Sophia walked along the road. She was almost home when she remembered that Esmeralda was still following her. The sun was setting. Sophia checked her phone. It was much later than she thought it was.

 _"I only wanted a couple of bugs for my school project and now I have this strange ghost following me," Sophia thought._

"I don't think that my mum will let me have a pet," Sophia said.

"I'm not a pet. I am a Yo-Kai, a powerful spirit. Does your mum have any rules about Yo-Kai living with you?" Esmeralda asked.

"No. Not that I know of" Sophia said.

"Well let's go," Esmeralda said.

" My mum won't be very happy that I've brought a stranger home," Sophia said.

" Relax, I'm only visible to you," Esmeralda said.

"Really?" Sophia asked.

* * *

"Mum, Dad I'm home" Sophia announced as she walked through the front door. Nobody answered but Sophia could hear voices coming from the living room.

"Why did you take the last box of my favourite coffee? I always have one after dinner." Sophia's Mum said.

"I'm sorry. I pay for most of the things in this house. So the coffee is mine as well" Sophia's Dad said.

Sophia didn't want to listen to any more of her parent's argument so she closed the living room door.

"I don't know why Mum is arguing with Dad over a box of coffee. It's not like them." Sophia said.

"Let me take a look," Esmeralda said. "I think a Yo-Kai is making your parents argue"

"Really. I don't see anybody else" Sophia said sounding confused again.

"Yo-Kai are invisible to humans. The only way that you can see them is with the Yo-Kai watch" Esmeralda said.

"What's a Yo-Kai watch?" Sophia asked.

"Here," Esmeralda said as she gave Sophia a watch. The watch had a pink strap and the clock had a strange dome shape on top.

"What do I do with it?" Sophia asked.

"Put it on your wrist and push the button," Esmeralda said. "Trust me"

Sophia put the watch on and pressed the button. The top of the watch lifted up and a light started to glow.

"What, nothing's happening," Sophia said.

"That's because you're pointing it at me and not them. Point the lens and light at your parents" Esmeralda said.

Sophia pointed the lens at her parents. A large purple blob Yo-Kai appeared. The Yo-Kai had light purple hair with a pink bow.

"Who's that?" Sophia asked.

"That's Dismarelda," Esmeralda said. Sophia noticed that she was reading the information from a tablet device.

"Dismarelda is a Yo-Kai that creates tension and causes people to argue about nothing"

"How do I stop her from ending my parent's marriage?" Sophia asked.

"There's only two ways to deal with Yo-Kai. They are negotiation or confrontation." Esmeralda explained.

"OK. Shall I try and talk to her?" Sophia asked.

"It's your choice. Maybe we could both try and reason with her" Esmeralda said.

Sophia walked over to Dismarelda.

"Miss Dismarelda. Could you please leave my parents alone. We've only just moved here and I don't want move back again" Sophia said.

"Huh. You can see me?" Dismarelda said.

"Yes," Sophia said.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I lost my husband. I tried to find him but I got lost and ended up here" Dismarelda said.

"I could help you look for your husband" Sophia offered.

The living room door opened again and a large fluffy yellow cloud came in.

"Look who I found outside," Esmeralda said. Sophia didn't know that Esmeralda left.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you"

" Is that her husband?" Sophia asked.

" Yes. That's Happierre. He's a Yo-Kai that makes people feel calm and happy. Happierre and Dismarelda are married." Esmeralda said.

Happierre used his power to cancel out Dismarelda's and Sophia watched as her parents made up with each other.

"I'm really sorry for saying all those nasty things about you." Sophia's Dad said.

"That's OK." Sophia's Mum said. They hugged each other.

"Come on, Dis baby, let's go home," Happierre said.

"Yeah. This place is boring now" Dismarelda said.

Sophia watched as the reunited Yo-Kai couple left the house.

* * *

Later on, Sophia sat at her desk. Esmeralda stood on the desk.

"Well, I guess that Yo-Kai exist," Sophia said.

"Yep, The Yo-Kai live in a world that's similar to the human world but sometimes they come to the human world to cause trouble," Esmeralda said. "The only problem is most Yo-Kai can't be seen. You are a lucky girl"

"How am I lucky?" Sophia asked.

"Well not many people have the ability to see Yo-Kai," Esmeralda said.

"I guess," Sophia said. She was worried about what would happen next. Esmeralda could see this and she floated over to Sophia.

"Don't worry Sophia. Everything will be OK. I promise to help you with any problems that you might have." Esmeralda said.

"Well I never wanted this but I guess thing will work out," Sophia said. She looked down at the watch on her wrist.

"What do I do with the watch?" Sophia asked.

"You can keep it on your wrist. I would advise you not to take the watch off. It's very important" Esmeralda said. "I'm sure that you will find yourself dealing with Yo-Kai in the near future."

"OK," Sophia said.

"Sophia, dinners ready," her Mum said from downstairs.

"Coming" Sophia called.

"What have I gotten myself into" Sophia thought to herself as she went downstairs to join her parents at the dinner table.

* * *

Note:

This is the second chapter of New Beginnings.

I know that it is very similar to the Animé at the moment but there will be some major differences.

I would also like to mention a couple of things.

1: Sophia's Yo-Kai watch is similar to Katie's from the Yo-Kai watch game. The only difference is that it has a wrist strap.

2: Sophia will change her outfit's on a regular basis and I will link them at the end of each chapter.

3: In my last chapter I asked for some help to create Yo-Kai Oc's but Liked suggested that I should include a form for people to use:

Yo-Kai name:

Gender:

Tribe:

Background:

4: I would like to thank Yo-Kitkat, Liked, Story Review and AwesomeShippings for commenting on the first chapter.

Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School

**September.**

Sophia's alarm clock rang and she woke up.

Her Yo-Kai partner Esmeralda was hovering by her bed.

"Morning Sophia. Are you ready for your first day of school?" Esmeralda asked.

"I think so," Sophia said.

Today was Sophia's first day at Sakura Elementary School. She was nervous as she would be starting half way through the school year. Sophia also wanted to make a good impression.

She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Sophia, you're going to be late for you first day at school." Sophia's mum said.

"I'm coming," Sophia said.

Sophia grabbed her rucksack and went downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen. Sophia took a breakfast bar out the cupboard and poured herself a glass of water.

"Mum, I'm leaving now," Sophia said.

" OK. Good Luck. Enjoy your first day. Oh, I almost forgot, could you take these forms to the office for me as well." Sophia's Mother said. Sophia smiled at her Mum and gave her a hug.

* * *

On the way to school, Sophia saw lots of other children walking to school. Most of them had close friendship groups. Sophia stood outside the school gates. The school was much bigger than her old school, but it seemed welcoming.

"Sophia, are you going to walk inside?" someone asked. Sophia looked around and found Esmeralda floating next to her.

"Oh. I didn't know that you followed me" Sophia said.

"Well, it's part of my job as your personal assistant," Esmeralda said.

Sophia sighed, this was going to take some time to get used to

People looked at Sophia. Sophia didn't understand until she realized that her Yo-Kai partner was invisible to most people.

She ignored them and walked into the school. Sophia soon found herself standing outside the office.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Hi. I'm Sophia Abbott. It's my first day today." Sophia said as she gave the lady some paperwork.

"Ah, yes they said that there would be a new student joining us today. You will be in class 5-1 with Mr. Barton"

"OK," Sophia said.

"Oh. Could you get your teacher to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day" The lady said.

Sophia took the piece of paper from the lady and made her way to her new classroom. The bell rang.

When Sophia entered the classroom, everyone turned around and looked at her. The teacher smiled.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Sophia Abbott and she has moved here from England" Mr. Barton said. "I hope that you make her feel welcome"

Sophia gave her slip to the teacher.

"Sophia would you like to introduce yourself to the class," Mr. Barton said.

"Well, my name is Sophia. I like watching cartoons and eating pizza" Sophia said.

"I have a seat for you next to Leah," Mr. Barton said.

Sophia sat down next to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"OK. Let's begin" Mr. Barton said.

Sophia tried her best with the work but she didn't understand the Maths task and she was too shy to ask for help.

"Sophia, are you OK," someone asked. Leah was looking at Sophia's empty book. "Do you want some help?"

"Yes please," Sophia answered.

Leah showed Sophia how to answer the questions.

"Thank you," Sophia said.

* * *

At Lunch time, Sophia and Leah sat next to each other.

"Sophia, what's London like?" Leah asked.

"Well, it's big and noisy. I lived on the outskirts so it wasn't as busy. London and Japan are very different from each other but I'm starting to like the differences." Sophia said.

"What's different?" Leah asked.

"The scenery, the people, the food and drink." Sophia could've gone on and explained everything but she didn't want Leah to lose interest.

After they had Lunch, the class went outside to the playground. Sophia looked around the playground and noticed that most of the grade 5 and 6 students were outside.

"Sophia, come and join us," Leah said. Leah was standing with a group of girls in the corner of the playground.

Sophia started over to Leah but she didn't see the boy who was walking across her path. They knocked each other on the arm by mistake.

"I'm sorry," Sophia said as she looked up. They boy had dark brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a white star in the center.

"That's OK. I should be more careful. I'm Nathan but most people call me Nate, you must be the new student" Nate said.

"Yes. I'm Sophia." Sophia said.

"Well, its nice to meet you, Sophia," Nate said as he turns around and walks back to his friends.

Sophia joined Leah and her friends. They spent time getting to know each other. Sophia learned that she wasn't the only person to move here from a different country, Megan was from America and moved to Japan two years ago.

* * *

The rest of the school day was OK. After helping to tidy up the classroom, Sophia went to the office again. The lady that saw her earlier came to the window.

"Hello Sophia, how did you first day go?" she asked.

"It was OK, thank you," Sophia said as she gave the form to the lady.

After Sophia finished at the office she left the main school building. Nate, the boy from lunchtime walked past Sophia with his friends. It was then that Sophia noticed Nate's wrist, he had a Yo-Kai watch as well. She was going to ask Nate about the watch but she didn't want to embarrass him in front of his friends.

Sophia continued to walk down the road that leads to her home. She wasn't in the mood for talking about Yo-Kai at the moment.

* * *

Later on, Sophia was laying in her bed reading a book. It was quite in her room, Esmeralda wasn't their, Sophia was glad about that as she wanted to be alone. However, her quiet night didn't last for long, Esmeralda floated into Sophia's room, through the open door. Sophia sighed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Esmeralda asked.

"No. You can come in, but I'm not in the mood for another lecture about befriending more Yo-Kai. I told you last week that I don't want anything to do with it" Sophia said.

"I wasn't going to talk about that. I was going to talk about the boy from Lunchtime" Esmeralda said.

"What boy?. There are loads of boys in my school" Sophia asked.

"Nate. He has a Yo-Kai watch, meaning that he has a Yo-Kai partner of his own and he can see other Yo-Kai as well." Esmeralda said.

"Yeah? I know about that. What do you want me to do? He not in my class and I don't really know how to ask him about it." Sophia said.

"That doesn't mean that you can't get to know him," Esmeralda said.

"Maybe? I'll think about it" Sophia said.

* * *

Note:

I know that there hasn't been a lot of Yo-Kai in the story yet. Sophia's first Yo-Kai encounter(other than Esmeralda) will happen soon.

I would like to thank Hawkeye, YokaiWhisper79, Yokailover01 and ALC.10.14 for commenting on the last chapter.

The Yo-Kai OC submission is still open.

If you would like to suggest a Yo-Kai OC, please state:

 **Name of Yo-Kai OC:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Background:**


	4. Chapter 4: Saliornayn

Esmeralda spent most of the week teaching Sophia about the different types of Yo-Kai and the eight different tribes that Yo-Kai belonged to. Sophia also found out that certain people could see Yo-Kai without the watch but this was very rare.

Sophia woke up to the sun shining through her window. Today she was going to meet Leah and Megan outside Rolling Waves Park. Megan said that there was a small coffee shop that looked over the sea.

Sophia got dressed. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with black skinny jeans and her converse.

"Mum, I'm going to meet my friends now, " Sophia said.

"Ok, sweetie. Don't stay out too late and remember to be careful when crossing the road" Sophia's Mum said.

"I will. Bye Mum" Sophia said.

When Sophia arrived at the park she looked around her. There was a big statue of a dolphin. Sophia found Leah and Megan sitting outside. Both of the girls had a cup of ice tea in their hands.

"Hi Sophia," Leah said.

"Hey," Sophia said.

"Are we going to walk along the beach?" Sophia asked.

"Megan and I were thinking of checking out the abandoned boat. People say that it's haunted." Leah said. "You should come with us"

"Really. I guess it couldn't hurt to take a look" Sophia said.

"Let's go then," Megan said.

The girls walked out of the park and soon found themselves looking at the river bank. Sophia could see lots of different boats. Most of the boats had people living in them or renting them for a holiday. At the end of the path, there was a green boat on the edge of the water. The paint was chipped and some of the curtains had holes in them. Sophia looked at the boat for a few minutes. There was nothing scary about it.

"Sophia, are you coming?" Megan asked. Megan and Leah were standing on the deck.

"Sure," Sophia said

Sophia followed Megan and Leah. The inside was simple. There was a few items laying around.

"There's nothing here, " Megan said

"That's lame," Leah said. Sophia looked over a noticed that one of the cups was moving on its own. The girls looked scared.

"Leave this place," Someone said.

"Did you say something, Sophia?" Megan asked.

"No," Sophia said.

Leah and Megan ran out as fast as they could. Sophia was going to follow them but Esmeralda appeared next to Sophia. Sophia jumped but didn't make any noise. She didn't want Megan and Leah to think that she was strange.

"Sophia, try using your Yo-Kai watch. I have a strange feeling that a Yo-Kai is to blame for this" Esmeralda said.

"Sophia, come on," Leah said from outside.

"I will be there in a minute," Sophia said before turning her attention back to Esmeralda.

"Trust me, Sophia. It will be ok." Esmeralda said.

"I'm not sure that it's a good idea. Leah and Megan are waiting for me" Sophia said.

"Sophia, are you coming with us?" Megan said. Sophia walked out onto the path by the boat.

"I will catch you up," Sophia said. Megan and Leah left.

A couple of seconds later, Sophia was standing on the decking of the boat.

Sophia used her Yo-Kai lens on the watch and started to look for the Yo-Kai. She couldn't find anything.

"There's nothing here," Sophia said.

"Keep looking Sophia. You can't see the Yo-Kai unless it's hit by the light" Esmeralda said.

Eventually, Sophia found a cat- Yo-Kai. The Yo-Kai was pink and wore a sailor's hat on its head. Sophia noticed that the Yo-Kai had two pink tails with water droplets on the end.

"I thought I told you to leave." the Yo-Kai said.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sophia said as she started to back away. The Yo-Kai wasn't aware that Sophia could see her. Sophia could tell that this Yo-Kai was very protective about the boat for some reason.

"Wait, you can see me," the Yo-Kai asked.

"Yes," Sophia said. "I'm sorry if I disrupted you."

"I guess that I can forgive you. You remind me of my owner who looked after me when I was alive. I'm Saliornayn" Saliornayn said.

"I'm Sophia and this is Esmeralda," Sophia said.

"Why do you keep scaring people. It's not nice" Sophia said. Saliornayn looked at Sophia.

"I'm doing it for Samantha," Saliornayn said. "When I was alive my owner Samantha looked after me. She was amazing. On her 13th birthday, her Dad brought her this boat. Samantha would take me out on adventures with her family. She loved exploring. Anyway as time went on, Samantha grew up and went to high school, she was very bright and worked hard. She started to focus on her studies more and would often forget about me. One day when she took me out to the boat, I drowned in this river. I didn't know that I would be reborn as a Yo-Kai tho. I watched Samantha tell her parents. I deiced to come here and protect her boat. I sometimes wonder if I will see her again." Saliornayn finished her story and sighed.

Sophia felt sorry for Saliornayn.

"You never told me why you still come here," Someone said. Sophia quickly hides behind a large box.

Two girls walked onto the boat.

"Samantha," Saliornayn said.

"My parents got me this boat for my birthday one year. Tiggy and I had lots of adventures on this boat" Samantha said.

"That's nice"

"It's time to go now," Samantha said.

Saliornayn, Sophia and Esmeralda watched as Samantha and her friend left.

"She's moved on," Saliornayn said. She was crying now.

"Are you ok?" Sophia asked.

"I think so. I just needed someone to talk to. " Saliornayn said.

"You can talk to me anytime you want to. We can be friends" Sophia said.

"Thank you," Saliornayn said. She glowed for a second and a circle shaped object started to float over to Sophia. It fell into her hands. It had a picture of Saliornayn on it as well as the charming tribe symbol.

"Whats this?" Sophia asked.

"It's a Yo-Kai medal. Yo-Kai give them to you as a symbol of their friendship." Esmeralda said.

"Cool," Sophia said.

Edited 23/02/17

Note: I made some spelling and grammer edits to this chapter


	5. Chapter 5: Trip-Hazard

Sophia sighed as her alarm clock went off. It was time for anther week at school. Sophia got up and walked over to her wardrobe to find some clothes.

Sophia chose a pair of blue jeans and a stripy t-shirt. She tied her back in a ponytail.

"Morning Sophia," Esmeralda said.

"Oh, Esmeralda. You scared me. You can't appear out of thin air like that" Sophia said.

"Sorry about that," Esmeralda said.

Sophia grabbed her rucksack and went downstairs. Her mother placed a bowl and a box of cereal in front of her. Sophia ate her breakfast and left for school.

* * *

When Sophia got to school she went straight to her classroom and sat down at her desk. She started to get her books out.

Mr. Barton walked into the classroom.

"Good morning everyone. Today we will be starting a partner project. You will be making a model of the solar system." Mr. Barton announced. He started to read out the pairs.

"Sophia you will be working with Michael," Mr. Barton said. Sophia went to sit next to her partner. Michael had short brown hair, blue eyes, and dimples. He was wearing black jeans and a plain green t-shirt.

"Hi," Sophia said.

"Hi," Michael said.

"So. Um... do you want to come over to my house at the weekend to start working on the project?" Michael asked.

"Sure. I will ask my Mum first but it should be OK. I will let you know tomorrow" Sophia said.

"OK. I think this will be fun" Michael said. Sophia smiled.

The rest of school day went by without any trouble.

* * *

Sophia walked into her bedroom and placed her rucksack on the desk. She took out her diary and made a start on her homework. Half way through, Esmeralda appeared.

"How was your day at school?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yo-Kai free and I want it to stay that way," Sophia said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Esmeralda said. "Did you speak to Nate?"

"No, not yet," Sophia said.

Sophia finished her homework and put her books away.

* * *

Later on, Sophia was having dinner with her parents. Her Mum made Sophia's favourite.

"I had a really strange day." Sophia's Dad said. "First I tripped over my shoe laces and my papers went everywhere. Then I missed a step and almost fell down the stairs. On the way home I tripped up the curb. I might have to get my eyes tested"

"Maybe. It could be stress. You've been so busy lately" Sophia's Mum said.

Sophia wasn't sure. She knew that her dad was never this clumsy. Sophia's parents took the plates over to the sink. Sophia was about to take the cups over when Esmeralda tapped her shoulder.

"Sophia, I think a Yo-Kai is responsible for this," Esmeralda said.

"Great," Sophia said as she used her Yo-Kai lens to search for the Yo-Kai.

The Yo-Kai was a small brown dog with red eyes and an orange tail.

"Who's that?" Sophia asked Esmeralda.

"That's... ah yes, his name is Trip-Hazard".

 **Name: Trip-Hazard**

 **Tribe: Eerie**

 **Favourite Food: Chocolate**

"Trip-Hazard inspirits people and makes them clumsy," Esmeralda said.

"Should I try and talk to him?" Sophia asked. Esmeralda didn't say anything, Sophia decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Trip-Hazard it's not nice to make people fall over all the time. Please, can you leave my father alone? You've ruined his day" Sophia demanded.

The dog Yo-Kai looked at Sophia and sighed. He left Sophia's Dad and walked over to where Sophia was standing.

"I'm sorry. I can't help my nature. Please forgive me." Trip-Hazard said. Sophia noticed that Trip-Hazard looked sad.

"Why are you sad?" Sophia asked. "You can tell me your story if you want to"

"Well, when I was alive my original owner abandoned me. He left me on the street. I was found by a rescue shelter but it was too late. They couldn't save me. I died and the next thing I knew, I was a Yo-Kai." Trip-Hazard said.

"That's a sad story," Esmeralda said as she dried her eyes.

"I guess that I can forgive you. If you promise to leave my friends and family alone." Sophia said.

"Take this as a sign of my forgiveness" Trip-Hazard said as he gave Sophia his Yo-Kai medal.

"Thank you," Sophia said.

"Well done Sophia, you got another Yo-Kai medal," Esmeralda said.

"Sophia, who are you talking to?" Sophia's Mum asked.

"No one. Just thinking out loud" Sophia said.

"OK, Can you bring me the cups please?" Sophia's Mum asked.

"Sure," Sophia said.

* * *

 **Nate and Sophia: The second meeting.**

Sophia was in a good mood. She walked through the school gate and was about to look for her friends when someone called her name.

"Sophia, wait" Sophia looked around and saw Nate. Nate was in a different class to Sophia but they had met before in the playground. Sophia remembered that he had a Yo-Kai watch.

"Oh, Hi Nate. Is everything OK?" Sophia asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Nate said.

Sophia noticed that Nate was looking at Sophia's wrist.

"Sure. I guess that we can talk" Sophia said.

"I know that you have a Yo-Kai watch. I was wondering if you wanted to team up and help each other with Yo-Kai problems?." Nate asked.

"Yes, Esmeralda gave it to me after I freed her from the capsule machine. You have one as well. I noticed it the other day." Sophia said. "I guess that we could help each other"

Nate smiled.

"Do you mean the crank a kai machine on Mount Wildwood?"," Nate asked.

"I think so," Sophia said. There was a minute of silence that was interrupted by the bell ringing.

Nate and Sophia said goodbye to each other and headed to their classrooms. Sophia wanted to find out more about Nate. She made a note to find him after school and find out who gave him a Yo-Kai watch.

Note:

I'm back with the next chapter of New Beginnings

This chapter introduces Trip-Hazard and OC Yo-Kai created by the writer.

Nate and Sophia: The Second Meeting is a three part story that will continue in the next chapter.

The Yo-Kai OC Submission is still open. Please leave you suggestions on the review page. Please include:

 **Yo-Kai Name:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Background:**

Hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 6: Whirlnyan

Sophia and Nate: The second meeting, part 2. 

The school bell chimed. It was home time, students quickly packed their books away and hurried out of the classroom. Sophia was the last person to leave. She walked down the corridor and out the front entrance. Her Yo-Kai assistant followed behind her.

Nate stood outside the door. When Sophia came out, Nate smiled at Sophia.

" Hi, Sophia. Can we go somewhere that's a bit quieter" Nate said.

Sophia followed Nate. They soon found themselves standing in a peaceful part of the park.

"Do you have a Yo-Kai assistant, Nate?" Sophia asked.

"Yep. Well, actually he claims to be a Yo-Kai butler called Whisper." Nate said. "I also meet a cat Yo-Kai called Jibanyan. He started living with me 3 weeks ago."

"Hey, I am a Yo-Kai butler" Whisper said but Nate didn't say anything.

Nate lifted Sophia's arm and pressed the button on her Yo-Kai watch. Sophia could see a white ghost like Yo-Kai hovering above Nate's shoulder. She could also see a cat Yo-Kai with two flaming red tails at Nate's feet.

"This must be Whisper and Jibanyan," Sophia said.

"It's nice to meet another person who can see me," Jibanyan said.

"Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only person that can see Yo-Kai," Sophia said.

Sophia watched as Nate used his watch to revel Esmeralda's form.

"Who's the Yo-Kai with you?" Nate asked.

"This is Esmeralda. She's my personal assistant." Sophia said.

"She's really pretty," Nate said.

Esmeralda smiled "Thank you, Nate"

Nate and Sophia walked down the main road that leads to where they lived. Sophia's house was at the end of the road.

"Well this is my stop," Sophia said. "See you later"

"I'm sure this is the start of a special friendship," Whisper said.

"Bye Sophia" Nate said.

Sophia stroked the top of Jibanyan's head. Jibanyan purred and placed something in Sophia's coat pocket.

*** Time Skip****

Sophia placed her jacket on the coat peg in the living room. Her Mum was standing by the door and noticed something on the floor.

"Sophia I think something fell out of your coat," Her Mum said.

Sophia picked the item up and looked at it. It was Yo-Kai medal with a picture of Nate's friend Jibanyan on it.

"I guess Jibanyan liked you, Sophia," Esmeralda said.

"Looks like I made some new friends today," Sophia said with a smile on her face.

* * *

An uninvited guest.

Sophia woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. She looked at her calendar. It was Wednesday, the day of Mum's Job interview. Sophia's mother applied for a job at one of the banks in town and she had left before Sophia woke up for school.

Sophia walked into the kitchen and found Esmeralda floating over to the table carrying a plate of waffles.

"I didn't know that Yo-Kai could cook," Sophia said. It was then that she noticed Sailornyan was helping.

"What's Sailornyan doing here," Sophia asked.

"Well, I've decided to move in with you," Sailornyan said

Sophia looked at the Yo-Kai cat and then back to Esmeralda.

"That's the first I've heard of it," Esmeralda said. "Sailornyan this place isn't party central, Sophia takes her studies seriously, she doesn't like being distracted and her parent's room is next door to Sophia's"

Sophia already knew that her mother couldn't see Yo-Kai but there have been a few times in the past week where she had looked at Sophia more than once. Sophia's Mum was also thinking of referring her for counseling but Sophia assured her that it wasn't necessary.

"Ok, why do you want to live here?" Sophia asked.

"Well, your one of my only friends and since I'm all alone now. I figured that it would be best to stay with you" Sailornyan said.

"I guess it's ok, my mother can't see Yo-Kai, so as long as you stick to the rules and don't cause any trouble then you can stay here," Sophia said.

"Thank you," Sailornyan said. Sophia sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. Her Yo-Kai friends joined her.

* * *

Yo-Kai Whirlnyan

A few hours later, Sophia was in the playground with her friends Leah and Megan.

"Did you watch the local news last night?" Megan asked.

"No, my mum instead on watching a documentary about a famous girl group and I'm still having Japanese language lessons," Sophia said.

"No, I didn't see it," Leah said.

"There has been reports at the animal center. Some of the animals have come in injured late at night and by the morning there is no trace of any injuries. It's super creepy" Megan said.

"Really," Sophia said. Maybe it's a Yo-Kai

It was dark when Sophia decided to investigate the animal shelter. After telling Esmeralda, they both agreed to look into the situation.

"I don't see anything unusual" Sophia whispered as she climbed over the fence. Sophia knew that she shouldn't be doing this but she was too far head to quit now.

Sophia used her Yo-Kai watch to look around. There was a strange looking dog with pink ears, but it wasn't a Yo-Kai. Next to the dog, Sophia saw something. The Yo-kai that Sophia found looked similar to Nate's friend Jibanyan. Her fur was light blue with white stripes, on its neck was a blue and purple collar. It also had two tails and wore glasses.

"Do you know who this Yo-Kai is?" Sophia asked.

"That's Whirlnyan, she's a hybrid cat-dag Yo-Kai from the Charming Tribe. She helps and heals animals using her power." Esmeralda said.

Sophia looked at Whirlnyan. She didn't know what do about this Yo-Kai.

"Well, she's not doing anything wrong. I guess that solves the mystery of the magic healing" Sophia said.

"I get what you're saying Sophia but I think we should try and talk to her," Esmeralda said.

"Whirlnyan" Sophia started. "I understand what you're trying to do but you're scaring people"

Whirlnyan looked at Sophia, she was scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Sophia and this my assistant Esmeralda. We heard people talking about strange things happening during the night and came to investigate. We are sorry for scaring you." Sophia said.

"It's ok. I will stop scaring people" Whirlnyan said as she started to walk away. Sophia noticed that she looked sad.

"Wait," Sophia said. "Is there something that you want to talk about. I will listen"

"Ok, but not here. Let's go somewhere else" Whirlnyan said.

Sophia soon found herself sitting at a pop up stand. Apparently, the man working there could see Yo-Kai.

"The usual please" Whirlnyan said. "And some lemonade for my friends here"

The man returned with three glasses, one was filled with water, he placed the other two glasses on the table and poured lemonade in them.

"Thank you," Sophia said as she took a sip of her drink.

"It all started when I was a regular house cat. I had wondered around town for the day and was about the return home when I heard screaming. I went to investigate and found three human girls, around your age. They being attacked by stray dogs. I knocked them away from the girls giving them a chance to run, but the injuries I suffered took my life and I must have merged with one of the dogs. I was re-born as a Yo-Kai in the form of a cat-dog hybrid and ever since I've been helping animals in need." Whirlnayn explained.

"That's why there have been all these strange reports then" Sophia guessed.

"Yes and I promise that I won't cause any more trouble," Whirlnyansaid.

"Whirlnyan, nobody said that you couldn't help animals..." Sophia started to say before an idea came to her "Why don't you help homeless animals in the city. I'm sure you will found lots of animals that need looking after"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Esmeralda agreed.

"Oh thank you so much," Whirlnyan said. "Take this as a token of my friendship"

Whirlnyan placed her Yo-Kai medal into Sophia's hand.

Sophia walked in the front door, he mum was placing dinner on the table.

"Your home late Sophia," her Mum said.

"Sorry. I had homework to finish." Sophia said.

"Oh, that's ok. I'm glad that you're taking your studies seriously." her Mum said. Sophia smiled and joined her parents at the table.

* * *

Note

Hi everyone.

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story.

This chapter introduces Whirlnyan created by Yokailover01's friend. Thank you for the suggestion

If you want to suggest a Yo-Kai OC then please complete the form below.

 **Name of Yo-Kai**

 **Tribe:**

 **Background Information:**

 **Favourite food:**

Hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7: Pandle

A nice surprise.

The first few months of Sophia's new life in Sakura New Town flew by. In the short three months that she spent here, Sophia discovered the Yo-Kai Esmeralda after freeing her from a capsule machine and received the Yo-Kai watch, that allowed her to see the normally invisible Yo-Kai.

It was the beginning of November and the weather was starting to change. Sophia was sitting on the sofa watching TV when her mum came in.

"Sophia, I have some wonderful news," Her Mum said.

"What's the good news?" Sophia asked.

"Well the Christmas holidays are next month and your father has managed to get some time off. Things are going really well at the new office, so we are spending Christmas in London with all our family" Sophia's Mum announced.

"Really," Sophia said. She was excited now. Sophia missed her family, especially her Nan and Granddad who would tell her stories about their childhood and her younger cousins Jackie and Felix. The phone rang at that moment and her mum hurried to answer it. Sophia took this opportunity to go upstairs and tidy her room before her Mum saw it.

* * *

Sophia's Yo-Kai Medallium and Watch out, Pandle's about.

Sophia's bedroom was a mess when she walked in. There was paper everywhere, textbooks and bags were on her bed. Her Yo-Kai assistant Esmeralda and her Yo-Kai friend Saliornyan were not there.

Sophia started by hanging up her clothes and sorting out her school bag. In one of the pockets she had her Yo-Kai medals. Sophia took them out and place them in her draw.

"Sophia, you should really put the medals somewhere safe so they don't get damaged," Esmeralda said as she appeared next to Sophia.

"Ok. Where do I put them?" Sophia asked.

"Well, I brought you a small present. It's a Yo-Kai Medallium. You can keep the medals in here when you're not using them" Esmeralda said.

"Thank you. I guess" Sophia said.

"It's all part of the job," Esmeralda said.

After 15 minutes of tidying Sophia's room was spotless. She was just about to sit down and read the latest magazine that had been sent over from London when her Mum called her.

"Sophia, we are going shopping now."

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"I need to pick up a few items. Come on, you can come with me" Sophia's mother said.

"Why can't dad go?" Sophia asked.

"Your father is busy fixing shelves in his study," Sophia's Mother said. "Don't argue with me."

"Fine. I'm coming" Sophia sighed.

"Bye Esmeralda, Sailornyan" Sophia said. Sailornyan was laying on Sophia's carpet eating one of her favourite chocolate bars.

"I will accompany you on this outing since I'm your personal assistant," Esmeralda said as she floated behind Sophia. Sophia didn't say anything.

"Mum, I'm ready" Sophia announced.

"Ok. Let's go" her mother said.

Sophia followed her mum out the door and onto the street. They walked to the local shop. Sophia helped her mum with the shopping and even helped her bag the shopping. Sophia was just about to walk home with her mum when Esmeralda taped Sophia on the shoulder.

"Sophia, your mum's purse is open," Esmeralda said. Sophia looked at her mum's bag and noticed that the purse was on top of the bag. The money compartment was wide open.

"My mum always closes her purse. This is strange" Sophia said.

"Mum, your purse is open," Sophia said.

Sophia's mum looked in her bag and noticed the mistake "Oh, your right Sophia. Thank you"

Sophia walked behind her mum on the way home the bags she had been holding made her arms tired, once they got home, Sophia's mum put the shopping bags on the floor so she could find her door keys. She opened the door and walked in without removing the keys from the top lock. Sophia grabbed them for her.

"This is strange," Sophia thought to herself. "Could this be a Yo-Kai's doing."

"Do you think a Yo-Kai could be responsible for my mum's careless behaviour?" Sophia asked.

"Well, there is only one way to find out. Try the Yo-Kai watch." Esmeralda said. Sophia pointed the Yo-Kai watch at her Mum. A shadow appeared and eventually Sophia could see a Yo-Kai. The Yo-Kai had beige coloured skin, a cooking pot on its head and carried a pointy toothpick.

"Ah, that Yo-Kai is called Pandle." Esmeralda said after checking her tablet device. "He's a very careless Yo-Kai and carries his carelessness to the people he inspirits."

Name: Pandle

Tribe: Brave

"Oh, you found me," Pandle said as he ran away.

"After him, Sophia," Esmeralda said. Sophia chased him down the street and eventually Pandle stopped at the corner.

"I don't know what to do about him," Sophia said.

"Why don't you summon one of your Yo-Kai friends and get them to talk to him," Esmeralda suggested.

"Wait. How do I do that?" Sophia asked.

"Insert the medal into the Yo-Kai watch and summon your Yo-Kai friend," Esmeralda said.

"Ok," Sophia said as she pulled up Trip-Hazard's medal. Since Trip-Hazard was a little clumsy and forget full at times, maybe he could teach Pandle a lesson.

"Calling my friend Trip-Hazard," Sophia said as she inserted the medal into the watch. A shot of purple light came out the watch.

 _Summing Eerie._

 _Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie!_

 _"Trip-Hazard"_

"Trip-Hazard can you talk to Pandle for me" Sophia asked.

"I will try my best" Trip-Hazard said.

"Pandle, can you stop making people careless," Trip-Hazard said. Pandle said something that Sophia didn't understand

Pandle walked over to Sophia and placed his Medal in her hands

"Looks like he just wanted a friend," Esmeralda said.

"So he made us chase him all this way so that he could give us his medal," Sophia said

"Looks like it," Esmeralda said.

Pandle left and Sophia and Esmeralda looked into space for a while.

"Sophia, are you ok?" Someone asked. Sophia looked around and saw Megan.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you," Sophia said.

Megan looked at Sophia for a second. "Sophia, one of the buttons on your trousers is undone"

Sophia quickly fixed her trousers. She blushed red with embarrassment.

"I'm going to make Pandle pay for this," Sophia said as she walked away. Esmeralda followed

* * *

Note

Here is chapter 7 of new beginnings.

This chapter introduces Pandle from the Yo-Kai watch came and TV series.

I know that Nate dosen't meet Pandle until later but Sophia's story is different.

The OC submission is still open. If you would like to suggest a Yo-Kai, please include

 **Name of Yo-Kai:**

 **Tribe"**

 **Background Information(Including any effects they have on humans):**

Hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8: The Legend of the Demon Doll

Sophia smiled as she walks into the classroom, it was early and Mr. Barton hadn't arrived yet. She took her seat and started to chat to her friends Leah and Megan.

"What are you doing on Christmas Eve. I heard that they are opening an Ice rink in town. We should go" Leah said.

"Sounds like fun," Megan said. "Are you up for it Sophia?"

"I would come but I'm going back to London to spend Christmas with my family," Sophia said.

"Wow, you're so lucky," Megan said.

"Thank you," Sophia said.

A few minutes later, Mr. Barton walked in and the class stood up to great the teacher.

"Good Morning everyone," Mr. Barton said "You can sit down now"

Mr. Barton placed some textbooks on everyone's desk. The title read "Japanese History"

"Ok, class please turn to page 63 and then we will begin our lesson on "The history of our very own Mount Wildwood" Mr. Barton announced.

Sophia listened as the teacher went on about how people discovered it and the sacred tree. She was shocked that these places were in school history books as Sakura New Town wasn't a well know place. Sophia wondered if there were any more books on Mount Wildwood in the school.

At lunch time, Sophia, Megan, and Leah decided to visit the library. They went over to the history section and found several books on Japan, one of them was titled "Myths and legend's of Japan"

"This book looks interesting," Sophia said. She opened the book and started to flick through it.

"Wait, go back a page, Sophia," Megan said. Sophia turned the page. The page was titled "The legend of the demon doll"

"It says here that the doll was once a toy that belonged to a girl but one night a demon came and possessed it. It also says that it likes to play with children that go to Mount Wildwood alone in the dark." Leah read.

"Are you two up for a fright night?" Leah asked.

"What do you mean by a fright night?" Sophia asked

"We are going to Mount Wildwood to see if anything strange happens. I want to see if this legend is true" Leah said.

"I'm in," Megan said.

"Sophia?" Leah asked.

"Sure," Sophia said. She was nervous and had a bad feeling about this.

The sun had set and the girls were making their way towards the steps of Mount Wildwood. Everything looked different at night-time. They walked past the Shrine and found themselves in near an old house. It was old and nobody lived there.

"Come play with me," a voice said. Sophia looked around but she couldn't find the voice.

"Megan, Leah" Sophia called. There was no answer. Sophia's friends had disappeared. Sophia tried to find them, she looked at the trees and hiding places. At first, Sophia thought that her friends were playing tricks on her, but she remembered the reason they had come here, to find the demon doll.

"Maybe the doll was a Yo-Kai?" Sophia said to herself.

"Need my help so soon," a familiar voice asked. Sophia turned around a saw Esmeralda floating next to her.

"Was you watching me?" Sophia asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Well Sophia, I'm always close by," Esmeralda said.

"Do you know of any Yo-Kai that look like demon dolls?" Sophia asked.

"Let me see,"Esmeralda said as she looked at her tablet device. "Yes, there is one called Rontao. He's from the Eerie tribe"

Sophia used her Yo-Kai watch to see if she could find a Yo-Kai that looked like a doll Eventually she found him. The Yo-Kai looked like a rag doll with long brown hair, button eyes, his skin was covered in stitches.

"Is that him?" Sophia asked Esmeralda.

 **Name: Rontao**

 **Tribe: Eerie**

"Yep, that's Rontao. What are we going to do about him? Negotiation or Confrontation it's your choice" Esmeralda said.

"I will try talking to him first. If we want to find out where Megan and Leah are then we have to get him to tell us" Sophia said.

Sophia walked closer to where Rontao was standing.

"Rontao, what did you do with my friends?" Sophia asked. Her voice was raised slightly. She didn't want to cause a scene but she needed to find her friends.

"Oh there right here," Rontao said. Sophia looked and noticed that her friends were not moving.

"What did you do to them?" Sophia asked.

"I turned into dolls," Rontao said.

"Can you turn them back?" Sophia asked.

"But then I will be lonely again. It's the same with all the children I try to make friends with. The get scared by my appearance and run away from me" Rontao said.

"So all you want is a friend. I know. How about a makeover and a new look." Sophia suggested.

"Really, you would help me," Rontao said.

"Yes, of course," Sophia said. Esmeralda nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we can find a Yo-Kai that knows about fashion" Esmeralda suggested.

"Ok. Can you change my friends back now?" Sophia asked.

"Sure," Rontao said. Rontao clapped his hands and suddenly Megan and Lucy came back.

"Sophia, I don't think that we are going to see anything. Let's go home" Megan said.

"Ok," Sophia said.

Rontao came up to Sophia and placed his meddle in her hand.

"Call me when you come up with an idea," Rontao said.

"Ok," Sophia said as she followed Megan and Lucy down the steps of Mount Wildwood.

* * *

Note:

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've a lot of college work that need completing but i'm back with the next chapter.

This chapter introduces Rontao. Thank you NinaIsObesessedWithYaio for creating Rontao. He will have his own story line called "Rontao's New Look"

Hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9: Home for the Holidays

London England

It was a few days before Christmas Eve and Sophia planned to meet up with Michelle. The weather outside was cold and windy. There was no snow on the ground but Sophia was used to this. It didn't snow often in London. Sophia got dressed into a sweatshirt and skinny jeans, she put some lipgloss on and then she grabbed her bag. Michelle waited for Sophia at the train station.

"Sophia, I missed you so much," Michelle said.

"I missed you too," Sophia said as she gave her friend a hug. "I got you some presents"

Sophia handed over a small bag with the Japanese flag on it.

"Can I open it now or do I have to wait for Christmas?" Michelle asked.

"You can open it now," Sophia said.

Inside the bag was a model of the Sakura New Town observation tower, some chocolate cookies, some postcards and a Noko Keyring.

"Thank you," Michelle said. "I really like the postcards and the keyring. Could you tell what the strange creature on the keying is?

"Well, I saw them in a shop and thought you might like them. The Noko is a Japanese mythical creature that is said to bring good luck to those who find it." Sophia said. She wanted to tell Michelle that she had actually seen a Noko but she didn't want to tell her about the Yo-Kai.

"That's interesting," Michelle said.

Sophia smiled at Micelle, she was happy to be reunited with her friend. Michelle looked at Sophia again, nothing that she had a new watch on her wrist.

"Can I look at your watch?" Michelle asked.

"Sure," Sophia said as she lifted her wrist up.

"There's no numbers on it. I don't get why a watch doesn't have numbers on it" Michelle said.

"It's a new trend in Sakura New Town," Sophia said.

"Sophia, you can tell her about us if you want to," Esmeralda said. Esmeralda followed Sophia to London. At first, Sophia was angry about Esmeralda being there but she soon changed her mind. She wanted her Yo-Kai friend to see where Sophia lived before she moved to Japan.

"I can't Michelle will I'm crazy," Sophia said.

"Sophia, who are you talking to?" Michelle asked.

"None, Just thinking out loud" Sophia answered.

"Ok," Michelle said. "What does the button do?" Michelle tried to take the watch of Sophia's wrist but Sophia quickly moved her hand away.

"Please don't touch it," Sophia said.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Michelle said. Sophia smiled.

Michelle and Sophia had a lovely afternoon catching up with each other. Sophia told her about her new school and all her friends.

Christmas Eve. story

It was Christmas Eve and Sophia was excited. Every year on Christmas Eve her Nan told stories. All the family would sit in the living room and listen. This year was different, tonight it would only be Sophia and her two cousins, Jackie and Felix. Her Mother and Father had gone out to a Christmas eve party with her Aunt and Uncle.

"It's story time" Sophia's Nan announced.

"I love stories," Jackie said. Jackie was Sophia's six-year-old cousin. She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and freckles. Tonight she was wearing her special Pajamas. Felix followed he was three years old. Felix had cropped brown hair and brown eyes, he also carried his favourite teddy bear.

"I sit on Nanna's lap," Felix said in his childish voice. Sophia smiled.

"Come on then," Sophia's Nan said as Felix climbed up onto her lap.

"Tonight, I'm going to tell you about the magic Christmas elf that helps Santa deliver presents" Sophia's Nan would usually tell stories about her Granddad Joseph who sadly passed away when Sophia was seven years old.

"Our story begins on the night before Christmas when all the children were tucked up in bed, waiting for Santa to come. In the North Pole, Santa was making the final preparations for the long night ahead. He counted all the presents when he noticed that one of the presents was missing"

Sophia tried to listen to the story but there were other things on her mind. She kept having flashbacks of her early childhood, starting with her first day at school.

Flashback 

September 2010

Sophia stood at the front door, she was wearing her brand new school uniform (a grey pinafore, a long sleeve shirt, bottle green and white tie and a bottle green cardigan with the school logo on it) Her hair was tied back in pigtails.

"Big smiles for the camera, Sophia," her mum said.

"Are we going to school now?" Sophia asked while jumping up and down. She was excited and a little bit nervous.

When Sophia arrived at Oakwood Primary School, she waited outside the gate, clinging to her mother's leg. A few minutes later the teacher came out and asked all the new children to make a line.

"Sophia, I promise that you will really like school and I will be back at 3:00 pm to pick you up." Sophia's Mum told her.

The classroom made Sophia feel welcome. It had bright coloured walls with shapes and numbers on them, there was a home corner and a dressing up box on one side of the classroom. On the table, there was play dough and some colouring pencils. The teacher told all the child to sit down on the carpet and cross their legs.

"Good Morning everyone. My name is Mrs. Jonas, I will be your teacher for this year. We will have lots of fun and do lots of fun activities." Mrs. Jonas said. "Before we starting playing, I would you to get to know each other's names."

Every child in the Classroom said the name. When it got to Sophia she smiled "My name is Sophia. I hope that I make lots of friends this year"

End of Flashback

Soon the story finished and Sophia's cousins went to bed, they left a carrot and a mince pie on a plate for Santa with a glass of milk.(Sophia's Nan live's with her daughter Aunt and Uncle. The family run a small bed and breakfast business)

Sophia wasn't tired yet so she went back downstairs to watch "A Christmas Carol" with her Nan.


	10. Chapter 10:Feeling Blue

Sophia came home from the airport and laid down on her bed. She took a photo frame from her shelf and looked at it. Sophia felt a couple of tears falling down her cheeks and she wiped them with her finger. Monday would be Sophia's first day back at school after the winter break. Most of her friends had gone back to school last week but Sophia didn't get home until Saturday morning.

"What's that?" Esmeralda asked as she followed Sophia into her bedroom.

"It's a picture of Michelle and me on our last day of primary school. The picture was taken an hour before everything changed." Sophia said. The picture featured the two girls in their school uniform standing outside the school gates. They both had their school leavers books and school bags in their hands.

Flashback

Oakwood Primary school. July 2016

It was the last day of term at Oakwood and all the children were looking forward to the summer holidays. For some of the children, it would be the last time that they entered the school as students. Sophia and her best friend Michelle sat next to each other during their final assembly. All of the children in Sophia's class had to read out a memory from their time at primary school. Sophia went first:

"My favourite memory is when we had a water fight in the school playground after school," Sophia said.

Once all the children had shared the favourite memory, the head teacher said a few words and then she started to read out all names of the children in Sophia's class.

"Sophia Abbott"

"Robbie Allen"

(Skip a few)

"Henry Walsh"

"James Walsh"

"Michelle Williams"

"I now present to you the class of 2016"

Everyone in Sophia's class cheered, some of them cried and others didn't know what to do. It was over. Sophia had spent six years with these people and some of them she would never see again.

"Michelle, Sophia let me take a picture of you," Michelle's Mum said as they walked outside the school gates for the last time.

Sophia and Michelle placed their arms around each other and smiled for the camera.

End of flashback

Present time, Sakura New Town. (Monday)

It was the start of a brand new school week and Sophia sat in her classroom listening to Mr. Barton explaining how to answer simple equations. Sophia was looking out the window and not paying attention.

"Sophia, is there something going on outside that you would like to share with us?" Mr. Barton asked.

"No. Sorry Sir," Sophia said.

"Please try and focus on the lesson," Mr. Barton said.

After class, Sophia went to get the lunch trolley from the kitchen. She helped serve lunch to her classmates with two other children. This was a new experience for Sophia as her old school had kitchen staff to make and serve food. Sophia sat down with Megan and Leah at the back of the classroom.

"Is everything ok, Sophia? You looked confused during class today." Megan asked.

"I'm ok. I'm still getting used to being back in Japan after almost three weeks away in London" Sophia said.

"Ok. If you need to talk about anything then you can tell us" Lucy said.

"Yeah. We are friends." Megan added.

"Thank you," Sophia said.

The rest of the school day was ok and Sophia soon found herself walking home. On the way home, she had a strange feeling that she was being followed. She looked around but other than a few older middle school children and her Yo-Kai partner Esmeralda she couldn't see anyone. She ignored it and carried on walking.

Two strange figures dressed in black were floating in the sky. They looked down at Sophia.

"That must be the girl with the Yo-Kai watch." one of them said.

"She doesn't seem important. I wonder why our leader would be interested in her" the other one asked.

"We don't have the right to question our leader." the first one said as the disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Note: Hi everyone.

This is a really bad filler chapter but some of the things mentioned will play a key part later on in the story.

The Yo-Kai OC submission is still open. Please leave your suggestions in the review section:

Name of Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai tribe:

Background Information:

Effect on humans:


	11. Chapter 11:Genbu

Sophia was laying on her bed, it was Saturday and she didn't have any plans.

"Morning Sophia," Esmeralda said. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"No, I plan on having a lazy day," Sophia said.

"Sounds good to me," Sailornyan said. Sophia smiled at the cat Yo-Kai.

Sophia wanted to catch up on her favourite TV programs that she had missed this week and have a skype session with Michelle but her plans were about to change.

"Sophia, There's someone here that wants to talk to you," Sophia's mother said.

Sophia came downstairs and found Nate standing in the kitchen.

"Hi, Nate," Sophia said.

"Hi, Sophia. Do you want to come shopping with some of my friends?" Nate asked.

Sophia wasn't sure, she didn't know any of Nate's friends as they are not in the same class and she didn't plan on doing anything today.

"Sophia would love to go, Nate," Esmeralda said as she appeared next to Sophia's shoulder. Sophia gave Esmeralda a look which said "He never asked you"

"Yeah, I will come with you Nate," Sophia said. "What time shall I meet you?"

"We are meeting outside the park in an hour," Nate said.

"Ok. See you there," Sophia said as she let Nate out the front door.

"Mum, I'm going to the Mall with Nate and some of his friends" Sophia announced

"That's fine, you can go Sophia." Sophia's Mother said.

Sophia went upstairs to change into something suitable for going out as she was wearing her tracksuit.

Sophia's Outfit: ( cgi/set?id=215203032)

Once Sophia finished getting dressed she took her new phone from the side and put it in her bag.

"Mum I'm going now, " Sophia said "See you later"

"Ok, Sophia." Sophia's mother said. "See you when you get home"

Sophia left the house. Esmeralda followed but kept her distance from Sophia.

Sophia arrived at the park and found Nate standing with two boys and a girl. One of the boys had messy brown hair, tired looking eyes and headphones. He was wearing a light green jacket, a white shirt with a blue undershirt and plain blue shoes with a white rim. The other boy had dark spiky hair, dark eyes and a bandage on his face. He was wearing a biker jacket, white shirt, gray shorts, and trainers. The girl had long brown hair that was tied back with a pink bow and brown eyes. She was wearing a white pullover with a love heart in the corner, a black and white top sat under her pullover, denim shorts and black trainers.

"Hi, Sophia, " Nate said.

"Hi," Sophia said.

"These are my friends Bear, Eddie, and Katie," Nate said. "This is Sophia"

"Hi, Sophia," Katie said.

Sophia smiled at Katie. She seemed nice.

They made their way to the mall. It was Sophia's first time in the mall. The boys wanted to go in the arcade. Sophia had never been in an arcade and wanted to see what it was like.

"I've never been in an arcade before," Sophia said.

"Really. Do they have arcades in London?" Nate asked.

"Yeah they do but most of the games are for older people," Sophia said as looked around and noticed that they had Super Mario games, slot machines, grab machines and racing games.

Sophia and Katie wanted to try and win chocolate from the grab machine. Katie went first, she put a coin in and tried to pick up the chocolate but she missed it.

"I was so close," Katie said.

Sophia managed to successfully grab an item but it wasn't chocolate. It was a keyring.

"Now I know why Mum and Dad never let me have a go at the grab machines at the bowling alley," Sophia said.

"Yeah, it's a shame." Katie said "Let's go and see what the boys are up to"

Sophia and Katie found Nate, Bear and Eddie playing Mario Cart, well Eddie was playing Nate and Bear watched.

"Wow, Eddie's won three times in a row," Nate said.

"Shall we go and look in the manga store now?" Katie asked.

"Sure. I wanted to see if they had anything good to read" Bear said.

Sophia was amazed at how many different types there were.

"What's your favourite manga series," Sophia asked Katie.

"I like ones about magical girls, my favourite is Smile Pretty Cure, " Katie said.

"Oh, that's interesting," Sophia said.

After the group finished in the manga shop, they decided to have lunch at the pizza restaurant. There were lots of different choices. Sophia chose chicken strips. Nate, Bea, and Eddie chose Pizza but Katie started acting strange.

"Can you make your mind up please Miss" The lady at the till asked.

"I will have the BBQ chicken pizza, please... no wait I will have the Hawaiian Please" Katie said but she would keep changing her mind.

"If you can't make up your mind, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the lady said.

Sophia and Nate saw what was going on.

"Nate, Katie is normally like this is she?" Sophia asked.

"No. Wait could there be a Yo-Kai messing with her" Nate wondered.

"Nate, you really need to stop blaming yo-kai. Lots of people find it hard to make their mind up" Whisper said.

"I think that Nate is right, Whisper. Try using the Yo-Kai watch" Esmeralda said.

Sophia and Nate used their Yo-Kai watches to scan the area. They found an odd looking Yo-Kai that had a black turtle shell on one side and a snake on the other.

Name: Genbu

Tribe: Eerie

"Whos that?" Nate asked.

"Oh, erm... that's" Whisper started to say as he flicked through his tablet device.

"That's Genbu," Esmeralda said. "Anybody that's inspirited by him becomes indecisive"

Katie was still standing at the ordering desk.

"Security," The lady said.

Two mall security guards showed up on the scene.

"This is getting bad," Sophia said. "We need to do something about Genbu"

"I know," Whisper said. "Why don't you summon one of your Yo-Kai friends."

"Nate, I think that I know a Yo-Kai who can help us," Sophia said as she pulled out Whirlnyan's medal.

"Calling my friend Whirlnayn," Sophia said as she inserted the medal into the watch.

"Summing Charming"

"Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!"

"Whirlnayn"

"It's been a while, Sophia," Whirlnayn said. "What do you need from me?"

"I need to you to get Genbu away from Katie," Sophia said.

"Sure. No problem" Whirlnyan said.

"Hi, Genbu," Whirlnyan said. "If I was you I would choose the half and half option that way you don't have to deiced on one style"

"Your right" Genbu said as it left Katie's side. Sophia saw Katie's face turn red as she turned away from the till.

"What am I doing in this line. I want chicken, not pizza" Katie said.

Genbu approached Sophia and Nate

"Don't hurt us," Genbu said.

"We won't hurt you. How about we become friends"

"You want to be friends?" Genbu asked.

"Yes," Sophia said. Genbu smiled and his Yo-Kai medal floated over to Sophia.

"Nice work, Sophia," Esmeralda said.

"It was Whirlnyan who did most of it," Sophia said as she looked at the hybrid Yo-Kai. "Thank you"

After a long day at the mall, Sophia went home. Her Mum and Dad (who had just come back from his business trip) sat in the kitchen.

"Daddy, your home" Sophia said as she gave him a big hug.

"I missed you both so much," Sophia's Dad said.

"We are having pizza, Sophia. What one would you like?" Sophia's mother asked.

"Not this again" Sophia mumbled as the camera captures one last image of the Abbott family standing together.

* * *

Note:

This is the 11th chapter of New Beginnings.

It introduces Genbu an OC Yo-Kai created by SnowPrincess20.

The OC submission is still open (especially if you have an OC for Slippery, Tough, Shady tribes)

Hope you enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12: Cukans

**Rontao's New Look: Part 1**

 _Previously on New Beginnings (Taken from, The Legend of the Demon Doll.)_

 _"So all you want is a new friend. How about a makeover and a new look" Sophia suggested._

 _"Really you would do that for me?" Rontao asked._

 _"Yes, of course," Sophia said._

 _Rontao came up to Sophia and placed his medal into her hand._

 _"Call me when you come up with an idea," Rontao said._

"Finally I've thought of an idea," Sophia said.

"Idea for what?" Esmeralda asked.

"Rontao's new look," Sophia said as she started to explain her idea to Esmeralda "I remember Nate telling me about a Yo-Kai named Dazzebel. Maybe we can get Nate to summon her and then see if she will help us"

"I suppose that could work," Esmeralda said.

Sophia and Esmeralda went to Nate's house. Nate's Mum opened the door.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Sophia, one of Nate's friends from school. Is Nate here?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. Nate's is in his room." Nate's Mum said. "Nate, Sophia's want's to see you"

A few seconds later, Nate came downstairs.

"Oh. Hi Sophia" Nate said.

"Hi, Nate. I need your help with something" Sophia said.

"Sure. What can I help you with?" Nate asked.

"A few weeks ago I met a Yo-..." Sophia started to say but then realised that Nate's Mum was still standing with them.

"Why don't you come in out of the cold, Sophia," Nate's Mum said. Sophia removed her shoes and Nate took Sophia to his room.

"Ok. We can talk now" Nate said.

"A few weeks ago I met a Yo-Kai named Rontao. He wanted a new look and I remember you telling me about a Yo-Kai named Dazzebel that you made friends with. Would you be able to summon her so that we can ask her for help?" Sophia asked

"Ok. I will" Nate said as he walked over to his Medallium and took out Dazzebel's medal.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Dazzebel! Yo-Kai medal do your thing" Nate said as he inserted the medal into his watch. A beam of pink light shot out from the watch.

"Summoning Charming"

"Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!"

"Dazzebel" The Yo-Kai that appeared had a skeleton body with a crack on her head. She wears a red and black vertical striped dress and a bow behind her head. She also wears red lipstick and blusher.

"Nate, what can I do for you?" Dazzebel asked. He head moved as she spoke.

"My friend, Sophia needs your help," Nate said he looked to Sophia.

"I must say your friend is stylish," Dazzebel said.

"Thank you, you look nice as well. My friend Rontao needs some help creating a new look and I wondered if you would be able to help?" Sophia asked.

"I guess I can give it a go," Dazzebel said. "Where is your friend?"

"Oh. I have to summon him first" Sophia said as she pulled out Rontao's medal

"Calling my friend Rontao. Yo-Kai medal set on" Sophia said as she inserted the medal into her watch. A shot of purple light came out the watch.

"Summing Eerie"

"Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie!"

"Rontao, come play with me," Rontao said.

"Sophia, it's good to see you again," Rontao said.

"I've found someone who can help you with your new look," Sophia said. "This is Dazzebel"

"Let's get started," Dazzebel said. "When we come back you won't recognise Rontao."

Dazzebel and Rontao started to leave but Dazzebel turned around and gave Sophia her Yo-Kai medal. "Sophia, take this as a sign of me agreeing to help you"

* * *

 **Yo-Kai Cukans.**

It was Wednesday and Sophia sat in Mr Barton's classroom. Mr Barton asked everyone in the class to come up with a poem. Sophia wrote one about the colour blue.

"Your fifteen minutes are up. I'm going to ask some people to read out their poems" Mr Barton said.

"Leah, would you like to go first?" Mr Barton asked.

Leah read her poem and everyone clapped afterwards. Sophia didn't have to read hers as the bell rung. It was the end of the school day and students packed their books away.

Sophia walked out the classroom with Leah and Megan.

On the way home from school, Megan, Leah and Sophia noticed that the road was covered in puddles of wet mud.

"Whats with all the mud?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, it's not been raining today," Leah said as she stepped over a mud puddle.

"It's strange," Sophia said. "It almost reminds me of that time we looked for the Demon doll."

"Let's not talk about that" Megan said as the reached the corner of the road.

"See you tomorrow," Megan and Leah said as they turned the corner. Sophia continued walking.

"Esmeralda" Sophia called as she walked along the road.

"Yes, Sophia," Esmeralda asked.

"Do you think a Yo-Kai is responsible for the mud puddles?" Sophia asked.

"I think that you may be right. This is the work of a Yo-Kai" Esmeralda said.

Sophia used her Yo-Kai watch and found a purple snake Yo-Kai with orange eyes, it also had a light brown underside and a skull mark on its forehead.

"Who's that?" Sophia asked.

"That's Cukans. He is a Yo-Kai that makes mud appear when it's not raining. Cukan makes people say 'Where did the muddy puddles come from? It's not raining'" Esmeralda said.

Name: Cukans

Tribe: Tough

"Cukans it's not nice to make people walk in muddy puddles," Sophia said.

"I think it's fun," Cukans said.

"Maybe you could do it somewhere else" Sophia suggested.

"I need to stay in this area. I'm looking for someone that's very important to me." Cukans said. "Can you leave me alone now?"

"Sophia, I don't think he's going to listen to you. I think it's time to summon one of your friends" Esmeralda said.

"Who shall I call?"Sophia thought to herself.

"Ok, How about this one," Sophia said as she took a medal out of her pocket. It was Trip-Hazard.

"Why him?" Esmeralda said.

"It worked last time.," Sophia said.

"Calling my friend Trip-Hazard," Sophia said "Yo-Kai medal set on" A shot of purple light came out of the watch.

"Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie!"

"Trip-Hazard"

The dog Yo-Kai appeared in front of Sophia.

"Trip-Hazard, can you stop Cukans from turning the road into an island of mud, please?" Sophia asked.

"I can try," Trip-Hazard said.

Trip-Hazard used his power to make Cukans fall into the mud puddle that he made.

"Hey, now I'm all dirty," Cukans said.

"Now you know how other people feel when they have to walk in your mud puddles," Trip-Hazard said.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused," Cukans said as he disappeared.

"I'm glad that he's gone," Sophia said as she looked at the road. The mud puddles vanished as well and Sophia smiled.

"Come one. Let's go home. Mum will be worried about me" Sophia said. "Thank you for your help Trip-Hazard"

Sophia walked into her house, Esmeralda followed.

"Sophia. Your home late" Sophia's Mother said.

"Yeah. I had extra work to do at school. I'm sorry that I didn't let you know" Sophia said, hoping that her Mother wouldn't notice the nervous look on her face.

"That's ok," Sophia's Mother said. "Oh, this came in the mail for you today"

Sophia's mother handed her a brown paper envelope, Sophia opened the envelope and found some pictures.

Sophia,

I know it's really late but the pictures from our photoshoot came today. I wanted you to have a copy.

From

Michelle.

* * *

Note

Hi, everyone.

This chapter introduces Cukans a Yo-Kai created by NinaIsObesessedWithYaoi and the first part of Rontao's New Look.

I thought I would let you know that Sophia wants to solve problems peacefully. When she summons her Yo-Kai friends getting them to fight is something that she tries to avoid.

Also, the Yo-Kai OC submission is still open. If you would like to suggest a Yo-Kai , please fill out the submission form and leave it in the review section or Private Message it to me.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13:Yo-Kai Nothanks

It was lunch time at Sakura Elementry School and Sophia sat in the classroom eating her lunch. Today they had Chicken Curry and Sponge Cake. After Lunch, all the students went out to the playground. Sophia, Megan and Leah joined in with a game of jump rope.

"This is fun," Sophia said.

"Yeah," Megan said.

The first lesson after lunch was when Sophia noticed something strange happening. One of her classmates had to give every student in the class a textbook and a worksheet. When Mr Barton asked if the girl wanted help she looked around the room before turning back to the teacher.

"No thanks," The girl said as she carried on with her job.

"Ok." Mr Barton said. "When you get your textbook please turn to page 60"

After school, Megan, Leah and Sophia deiced to visit the sweet shop. Sophia wanted to get some more of her favourite candy.

"Hello. What can I get for you?" The lady asked.

"I will have some love hearts and a bar of caramel delight please, oh can I have a box of fruit drops as well," Sophia said.

"Ok." The lady said as she gave Sophia what she asked for.

Megan went next.

"Oh. If you buy this brand of chocolate then you get one bar free and a ticket to our prize draw" The lady said.

"It's my lucky day," Megan said.

Leah didn't get any sweets or chocolate and when the girls offered to share theirs with her Leah kept saying "No thanks".

Sophia knew that this wasn't Leah's normal behaviour and suspected that a Yo-Kai was behind it.

"Why do you keep touching your watch and why is Leah acting strange?" Megan asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with Leah. Maybe she's tired" Sophia said. Megan turned around and continued to eat her candy. Sophia took this opportunity to use her Yo-Kai watch. She pressed the button on the side, which activated the light. Sophia pointed the light at Leah. The Yo-Kai that Sophia found looked like a human child. He wore a ripped jacket with faded blue shorts. His hair was brown and spiky.

"Found you," Sophia said.

"Found what?" Megan asked.

"Nothing," Sophia said.

"Sometimes I think your crazy Sophia but that's why I like you," Megan said.

The Yo-Kai turned around and noticed Sophia looking at him.

"Who are you?" Sophia asked.

"Nothanks" The Yo-Kai answered.

"No, I asked you what your name is," Sophia said. Esmeralda deiced to help Sophia out.

"Sophia, that does appear to be his name," Esmeralda said as she showed Sophia the page on her tablet device. "Nothanks is a Yo-Kai that makes people turn down everything that's offered to them. He is responsible for the "I just offered to buy lunch for you but you turned it down situation"

Name: Nothanks

Tribe: Heartful

"I guess that makes sense," Sophia said.

"Nothanks can you leave my friend alone," Sophia said. Nothanks hesitated for a second but he did as Sophia asked. Nothanks floated over to Sophia and Esmeralda.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you. I saw how kind and caring she was and I couldn't help it. I had to inspirit her" Nothanks said. "When I was alive, I lived in a large family and had ten siblings, I was the youngest and their favourite. My parents spoiled me but I never wanted anything they gave me so they threw the items away. The only thing that I kept was a small plastic ball. I really liked it and it was the last present given to me before my parents died in an accident. After that my siblings started to get jealous as my parents gave me most of the money, so they pushed me into a lake and left me to drown. After that, I was re-born as a Yo-Kai. Ever since I've been trying to do good things. I even own a house for homeless Yo-Kai."

"That's a sad story," Esmeralda said.

"Yeah. It's sad but it has a happy ending." Sophia said.

"I will leave your friend alone now. I think it's time for me to go home" Nothanks said. "Before I go I would like you to have this" Nothanks gave his medal to Sophia.

"Your Yo-Kai medal," Sophia said.

"We're are friends now. Call me if you need my help" Nothanks said.

Sophia and Esmeralda smiled at each other.

"Leah. Do you want some of my chocolate?" Sophia asked as she gave three squares to Leah.

"Thank you, Sophia," Leah said.

"Well, I guess everything's back to normal" Sophia said. "As normal as it can be when you have Yo-Kai friends"

* * *

Saliornayn Secret Past

Esmeralda and Saliornayn sat on Sophia's roof. It was the weekend and Sophia had gone out with her parents.

"Do you ever think about your life before you became a Yo-Kai?" Saliornayn asked.

"Sometimes I do," Esmeralda said.

"I want to see Samantha one more time to asked her why she left me to drown in the river," Saliornayn said.

Two figures hovered in the sky watching and listening to their conversation.

"There's Sophia's Yo-Kai friends Kin"

"I don't see the girl anywhere."Kin said.

"That's good. Now we can carry on with getting rid of Sophia's Yo-Kai friends". Gin said "Starting with the cat"

Kin got a stone out of her pocket and pointed it towards the sky. A flash of blue light appears along with a clock.

Saliornayn and Esmeralda were still on the top of Sophia's roof, unaware of what's going on above them.

"I'm going to get some fruit drops, Do you want to come?" Esmeralda said. Saliornayn was about to follow Esmeralda when she noticed a bright light coming towards her. It sucked her up and caused her to fall trough time.

"Ahhhhh" Saliornayn screamed as she fell.

Esmeralda looked around but she couldn't see Saliornayn anywhere.

"That's strange. I hope that Sophia comes home soon, she will know what to do."

Samantha House's (Three years in the past)

"Tiggy, come here" A voice called. Sailornayn found herself in a familiar house. The room was cosy and had purple walls. She wasn't in Sophia's house anymore. She also noticed she had lost on of her tails and she didn't have her sailor hat on. Sailornayn was a regular house cat.

"This can't be possible. This house looks so familiar. Did I actually travel back in time"

"There you are Tiggy." Someone said as they picked Saliornayn up

"Samantha"

"Meow"

"Samantha come here please, " Someone else said.

Sophia's House (Present day)

Sophia walked into her room, she was tired from her day out with her family. They went to the mini market, stopped off for lunch at the ramen shop. Sophia enjoyed this as it was her first time trying the dish. They also went to the clothes shop as her Mum had pick an order up.

"Saliornayn, Esmeralda. I'm home" Sophia said but she didn't get an answer. "I guess their not here"

Sophia walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She flicked through the channels until she found something interesting to watch. It was a show about a school for witches. Sophia enjoyed watching TV in her free time.

Sophia could hear her Mum whistling in the kitchen as she tidied up the area.

"Sophia, we have a problem, Saliornayn is missing," Esmeralda said as she appeared in front of Sophia which made her jump.

"You scared the life out of me," Sophia said.

"Sophia is everything ok," Her Mum asked.

"Everythings fine," Sophia answered before she turned to face her Yo-Kai friend.

Samantha's House (Past)

Samantha carried Sailornayn into the kitchen

"Ye, Mum," Samantha said.

"Your report card came today." Samantha's Mum said.

"Really. Is it good?" Samantha asked.

"Most of it is good, the only subject that you got a Fail in was Maths. If you spent a little bit more time studying instead of lying around with that cat of yours then you might get a Pass"

"Mum, you know that I struggle with Maths," Samantha said.

"I know you do but you need to pass the final exam. Samantha, you could have a bright future. Some of the top universities are interested in you already" Samantha's Mum said.

"I don't want to go to Tokyo Mum. I'm want to stay here in Sakura New Town" Samantha said as she left the kitchen carrying Tiggy in her arms.

Saliornayn didn't know what happened next, she vaguely remembered Samantha going out.

Salironayn found herself back on the boat where she first saw Sophia.

"I feel like your the only one that I can talk to Tiggy," Samantha said. "Mum and Dad expect so much from me but they never give me a chance for me to deiced if that's what I want"

"Samantha." Saliornayn thought "How could such a kind and caring girl leave me to drown in the river"

"You know what Tiggy. I don't care what they say. I'm going to work hard and achieve my dreams"

"You should do that Samantha," Saliornayn said. "Meow"

Samantha leant over the edge to look at the water but she didn't see Saliornayn trying to point to the gap in between the river and the deck.

"Samantha...

Time stood still as Saliornayn was pulled into a freeze frame.

"We're giving you another chance." A voice said.

"Who said that," Saliornayn asked.

"We did. You can change the future right now and live your life as a normal cat. You died to protect Samantha but it didn't have to end like that" Kin said.

"Choose wisely," Gin said.

"No. I'm not changing anything." Saliornayn said.

"You silly cat" Kin said as the time stone cracked.

"I remember now. I saved Samantha from falling into the river and she didn't leave me"

Saliornayn found herself falling down and into the water with a splash. Samantha saw this.

"Tiggy, Tiggy come back to me," Samantha said. It was too late. Tiggy was gone.

Saliornayn now back in her Yo-Kai form watched as Samantha rushed over to the other side of the river. She cradled Tiggy in her arms.

"Tiggy, you saved my life. I love you and I will miss you." Samantha sobbed.

"Samantha never left me. She tried to rescue me." Saliornayn said as she floated away.

"Samantha. Don't let anyone tell you what to do. Follow your dreams. Goodbye Samantha, I love you" Saliornayn said as she found herself falling through time again.

Somewhere in Present Day Sakura New Town.

After getting permission from her Mum, Sophia and Esmeralda started to look for Saliornayn. They looked everywhere, soon they found themselves walking back towards Sophia's house.

"I'm really worried about her," Sophia said. "Where could she be?"

"I'm sure that she will come back. Wait, maybe you could summon her with the medal" Esmeralda suggested.

"We can't force her to come back," Sophia said.

"I suppose your right" Esmeralda said.

"Ahhh"

Sophia and Esmeralda looked up and saw Saliornayn falling. She landed on the road in front of them, causing a large hole to appear on the ground. Sophia rushed over to the cat yokai.

"Saliornayn, we have been looking everywhere for you. Where did you go?" Sophia asked.

"On a long trip down memory lane but I'm back now so everything's ok," Salironayn said.

"Yep, everything fine" Sophia said.

The camera closes in on Sophia and her Yo-Kai friends.

* * *

Note

Hi everyone

This chapter introduces Yo-Kai Nothanks an OC Yo-Kai created by Guest. Saliornayn past is set in an AU created by the writer.

OC Submissions are still being accepted.

OC Yo-Kai Profile

Name of Yokai:

Tribe:

Appearance

Background Information (Including the affect they have on humans)


	14. Chapter 14: Another Ghost Hunt

Sophia sighed as her alarm clock rang. It was seven o'clock in the morning and Sophia had to get ready for school. Her Yo-Kai friend Esmeralda was still asleep, she was currently hovering above Sophia's dressing table. Sailornayn was laying on Sophia's rug.

"Sophia, are you up yet?" her Mum asked.

"Yes. I'm up" Sophia answered.

"I've ironed your jeans for you. They are on the clothes rail in the spare room" Sophia's Mum said. The young girl got her favourite pair of blue skinny jeans and returned to her bedroom.

Sophia found a pink top to go with her jeans and put it on. She also chose a pair of black boots.

"Good morning Sophia," Esmeralda said.

"Morning, I'm going to school now. See you later" Sophia said as she picked her school bag up and left her room.

"Wait for me Sophia," Esmeralda said as she followed Sophia out the door.

"Do you have to follow me all the time?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. It's part of my job description" Esmeralda said.

"Ok," Sophia said as she walked into school. Her friends Leah and Megan waited for her outside the school gate.

"Hey Sophia," both girls said.

"Hey," Sophia said. "Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"It was good," Megan said. "Leah and I went to the library to do some research. We found something really interesting"

"What did you find?" Sophia asked.

"We will show you at lunch time," Megan said. Sophia nodded in agreement and the three girls walked to their classroom.

* * *

At lunch time the girls sat in their usual spot under the tree.

"So what did you find?" Sophia asked.

"A book about ghosts and strange things people have seen around Japan," Leah said. "It says that our school is one of the top places for strange things to happen"

"What strange things?" Sophia asked.

"Well first it mentions a moving skeleton in the science lab, then there is the music room where the piano plays music on its own and then there are the strange floating blossoms that cover the school playground but this only happens at night time around midnight," Leah said.

"Really, that's interesting," Sophia said.

"Megan and I plan on investigating the mysteries tomorrow night," Leah said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sophia asked. She was worried about her friends doing something that could get them into a lot of trouble.

"It will be fine," Megan said. "So, will you come with us?"

"Ok, I will" Sophia agreed.

* * *

The following evening, Sophia told her parents that she was going to stay at Leah's house. Her parents, well it was only her Mum. Sophia's dad always seemed to be busy at work and was never home. As agreed, Sophia meet Megan and Leah outside the school. It was dark now and Sophia had a bad feeling about this adventure. Esmeralda and Sailornayn followed behind Sophia.

"I'm not sure that we should be doing this. What if we get caught?" Sophia asked.

"You can go if you want to," Megan said. The girls walked into the school. It was dark, only the hall lights were switched on. Sophia followed behind them. She turned to look at her two Yo-Kai friends.

"I don't think that we are the only ones here. I can sense other Yo-Kai" Esmeralda told Sophia.

"Great. So this means that Megan and Leah could be in danger." Sophia said.

"Maybe, Sophia I think that you should go with your friends just in case," Esmeralda said.

"Sophia, come on. We might miss something" Leah said.

The three girls went to the science lab first. They walked in and went over to the skeleton in the corner of the lab. They waited for a few minutes

"There's nothing happening," Leah said.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go to the music room next" Megan said.

"Should I try using the Yo-Kai watch?" Sophia asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Megan and Leah will get suspicious about why you took so long in getting to the music room" Sailornayn said.

"Ok then. Let's go the Music room" Sophia said.

When they got to the music room, Leah and Megan sat on the chairs watching the piano. It was playing by itself.

"Oh, this is so strange," Leah said. "I feel like I want to stay here and listen to the music"

"They could have chosen better music" Megan complained. "

"Sophia, I think you should use the Yo-Kai watch now," Esmeralda said. "Point it at the piano."

Sophia pointed the watch at the piano and found an egg-shaped Yo-Kai with two arms touching the piano. It also had a swirl of pink hair on its head.

"Who's that?" Sophia asked.

"I'm Cupistol. " The Yo-Kai said. "I wasn't expecting an audience, especially one that makes fun of me playing"

"I'm sorry about my friends. They can't see Yo-Kai" Sophia said.

"Well now that someone is here that can see me, I have a favour to ask," Cupistol said. "Could you get me some music sheets from the library at the end of the hall?"

"If I go and get your music, will you let my friends go?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, I will" Cupistol said.

"Ok, we have a deal," Sophia said.

Sophia and her two Yo-Kai friends went to the library and looked for the music section. They carefully looked through it and found the music sheets.

"Let's take these back to Cupistol," Esmeralda said.

Sophia made it back to the music room and gave the sheets to Cupistol.

"Thank you," Cupistol said as he started to play. The girls clapped.

"Come on, let's go home now," Leah said after they left the music room.

* * *

The girls managed to get out of the school without getting caught by anyone or any more Yo-Kai hiding in the school. Outside the school, the girls were greeted by falling pink petals but there were no trees around them or flowers.

"This is so pretty," Megan said, "but it's also strange."

"Let me guess, another Yo-Kai is causing this" Sophia said.

"Whats a Yo-Kai, Sophia?" Megan asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was thinking out loud" Sophia said. She didn't want to tell them the truth about Yo-Kai right now.

"I think that your right Sophia" Esmeralda said.

Sophia used her Yo-Kai watch and looked around them.

"There's nothing here," Sophia said. "Wait.."

Sophia pointed the light in the corner near the playground and she found a Yo-Kai that resembled a flower pot. It had legs that were shaped light roots and arms that looked like leaves. It also had a face on the pot.

"Ah, this is Blossom. She's a Yo-Kai that make's petals fall in front of people even there are no flowers around." Esmeralda said

 **Name: Blossom**

 **Tribe: Heartful**

"Did you like my show?" Blossom asked.

"What show?" Sophia asked.

"The petals," Blossom answered.

"Yes. It's very pretty" Sophia said. "Why do you only do it at night time tho. I think it would look much better in the day time. It would make so many people smile."

"When I was a normal flower, a student at this school took care of me, she watered me and made sure that I had plenty of sunlight but like most flowers when winter came I died. I came back as a Yo-Kai and I guess I stayed attached to this place" Blossom said.

"That's such a sad story," Esmeralda said. She had tears in her eyes.

"I agree," Sophia said. "You sound lonely here. Would you like to be friends?"

"Really, you would be friends with me," Blossom asked.

"Of course," Sophia said.

"Thank you," Blossom said as she glowed, causing her Yo-Kai medal to fall into Sophia's hand.

* * *

Note:

So this chapter is loosely based on some of the quests from the Yo-Kai watch game. It introduces Cupistol who appears in the game and Blossom and OC Yo-kai made by the author.

So I'm planning on having Sophia meet her first Legendary Yo-Kai soon and I would like people to come up with ideas for this Yo-Kai. If you have any suggestions for a Legendary Yo-kai then please leave them in the review section. I am still accepting normal Yo-Kai as well.

Yokai Submission Form 

Name:

Tribe:

Description (Including the effect the have on Humans):


	15. Chapter 15: Rhinosport

It was almost time for the summer holidays and everyone at Sakura Elementary School was looking forward to the time of school. Sophia couldn't wait, her two best friends Megan and Leah told her that Summer in Sakura New Town was amazing. The town had its own waterpark and most of the students from Sophia's class went when the weather was nice. The only difference for Sophia would be that she had to do homework over the summer break.

Sophia and her class are currently playing football with 5-2. The two classes had been split into teams and they had to play against each other. The team that were left at the end would be the winners. Sophia was on a team with Leah, Amy, Jessica, Michael, James and Robbie. While the team sat on the sidelines watching the final two teams play against each other, Sophia noticed that Nate was there as well watching his friends play. She smiled at him and Nate waved at her.

"Why is Nate waving at you, Sophia?" Leah asked.

"I'm not sure" Sophia answered. "Maybe he wants me to go over there"

Sophia walked over to where Nate was standing.

"Hi Nate," Sophia said.

"Hi, Sophia," Nate said, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Sophia said.

"That's good," Nate said, suddenly everyone started to clap, the goalie on one of the teams had stopped the ball from going into the net by jumping up in the air and catching it.

"Wow, that was a great save. You should try out for the team" Someone said.

The game was still 0-0 after 45 minutes so they decided to let each member of the final two teams try and score a goal. The team that scored the most would win but everytime someone tried to score a goal, the defender would stop it from going into the net.

"This game is getting interesting" Katie said.

"Yeah. At this rate, nobody will win" another girl said.

Sophia watched the next person take their turn. Everything would start out ok but a few seconds before the ball reached the net it bounced back and went into the bars at the side of the net.

"Nate, did you see that?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah. They goalie stopped another penalty without touching the ball" Nate said. "Wait, could there be a Yo-Kai causing this to happen"

"Nate, Sophia you can't blame Yo-Kai every time something strange happens," Whisper said as he floated over to where Nate and Sophia stood.

"I think that Nate's right Whisper," Esmeralda said.

Nate and Sophia used their Yo-kai watches to scan the area. In the corner of the goal net, they find a Rhino Yo-kai, wearing an American football kit and a helmet, it was carrying a cannon on its back that had lots of balls in it.

"Esmeralda, who's that?" Sophia asked.

"That's Rhinosport from the tough tribe. Anybody that he inspirits becomes a great defender in any sport. His effects make people say "How did Jenna stop the ball, she's never played this game before'" Esmeralda said.

 **Name: Rhinosport**

 **Tribe: Tough**

"What are you four looking at?" Rhinosport said as he noticed two humans and two Yo-Kai looking at him.

"Um... nothing," Sophia said. "We were wondering if you could stop inspiriting our classmate."

"I can only do that if you two can score a goal against me," Rhinosport said.

"I guess we have no choice," Nate said. Suddenly Nate and Sophia found themselves on an empty football pitch with Rinosport standing in the goal.

"Where are we?" Sophia asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks like we are still at the school but there are no people" Nate said.

"Ok, who's going first," someone said.

"Wait, you want us to score a goal," Nate asked.

"Yes"

"Ok. I will go first" Nate said as he walked over to the ball. After thinking about how he was going to get the ball in the net he took his turn. It was close but he missed. Sophia missed as well and the two humans didn't know what to do.

"It's impossible," Nate said after several failed attempts at scoring

"He didn't say that we couldn't ask our Yo-Kai friends for help," Sophia said.

"Isn't that cheating?" Nate said.

"Not really," Sophia said. "But who should we summon"

"Wait, if we can defeat him then he will have to give in," Nate said.

"Are we going to continue?" Rinosport asked he was getting board

"Yes," Nate said as he pulled out a Yo-Kai medal. Sophia did the same.

"Come on out my friend, calling Jibanyan, Yo-kai medal do your thing," Nate said.

"Calling my friend Whirlnayn, Yo-Kai medal set on," Sophia said.

Two shots of pink light came out of both the watches.

" _Summoning Charming_ "

" _Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!"_

"Jibanyan"

"Whirlnayn" The Yo-Kai pose and introduced themselves

"Hello, Sophia. What do you need?" Whirlnayn asked.

"Could you try and make this annoying Yo-Kai leave us alone?" Sophia asked.

Nate wasn't so lucky at first. Jibanyan complained "Nate why did you summon me during the Next HarMEOWny interview on Music TV"

"Sorry, Jibanyan but we need your help right now," Nate said. "Can you help us stop Rinosport?"

"Fine" Jibanyan said as he got ready to fight. "Paws of furry"

Jibannyan attack got blocked by Rhinosport using his defence power and Jibanyan landed on the floor. Whirlnyan hid behind Sophia. She was scared.

"Well, I guess that's not going to work," Sophia said.

"Wait, Nate, Sophia it says that Rhinosports weakness is his speed. If one of you summons a Yo-Kai that is good a sport and quick then you will win" Esmeralda said.

"That's it," Nate said as he thought of an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another medal.

"Calling Blazion, Yo-Kai medal do your thing," Nate said as he inserted the medal into his watch.

" _Summoning Brave_ "

" _Sumo shave!_ Flavo _engrave! Flash team'a Brave!_ "

"Blazion" A lion Yo-Kai appeared. The Yo-Kai had orange fur and a white scar on its forehead. The main and eyebrows looked like burning flames and big hands. He wore a grey martial arts suit.

"Blazion, can you help us beat Rhinosport. He won't let any of us go until we score a goal" Nate asked. Blazion did as Nate asked and walked over to the goal line. Rhinosport started to shoot lots of balls from his cannon but Blazion dodged them, in return he kicked one right into the back of the goal net.

"Goal"

The scene changed and the two humans found themselves back in the school playground.

"That was a good game," Rhinosport said as he gave Sophia his Yo-Kai medal. Sophia smiled.

"Nate, Sophia, come on. You need to get change or your going to be late getting home" The teacher called out.

"Comming"

"I guess that I will see you later Nate," Sophia said.

"Yeah. See you later" Nate said as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Rontao's New Look Part 2.

A few weeks later, Rontao appeared in front of Sophia and Esmeralda again. This time he was wearing a sky blue top with black shorts and a pair of glasses.

"So what do you think of my new look?" Rontao asked

"It looks nice," Sophia said.

"Yeah, it's too nice," Rontao said. Sophia noticed he still looked sad.

"Is something wrong, Rontao?" Sophia asked.

"I don't look scary anymore. I'm supposed to be a demon doll" Rontao said.

"Oh, I see," Sophia said. "Esmeralda, is there anything else that we can do?"

"Maybe we should see what the human world has to offer" Esmeralda suggested.

"That's it," Sophia said she thought of an idea. "We could give you a makeover. All we need is some face paint or makeup."

"That's a wonderful idea," Esmeralda said.

(To be continued)

* * *

Note:

Hi everyone. We are on to chapter 15 of New Beginnings. There will be 17 chapters in total. I am planning a second book and hope to write it in the future. Sophia's story has a few time skips in it that will make sense as the story continues.

This chapter introduces Rhinosport and OC Yo-Kai created by Isaac117.

The legendary Yo-Kai submission is still open. I am also accepting OCs for normal Yo-Kai as well.

Yo-Kai Submission Form

Name of Yo-Kai

Tribe:

Background (Including the effect they have on humans)

Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Yo-Kai Slipette

Sophia sat in her class 5-1. It was the last day of school before summer and the teacher was giving out the summer homework. This time the class had to choose a capital city to research and complete their Maths and English worksheets

"Ok, class. Here is your summer homework, please do it early so that you don't forget. On that note, you are free to go. Enjoy your Summer" The teacher said. Everyone quickly packed their things away and left the classroom.

"Sophia, are you still coming to mine tonight?" Megan asked.

"Yep," Sophia said.

"Ok. I will see you later then" Megan said. Sophia smiled at her friend.

On the way home Sophia was excited about Megan's sleep over.

"You're in a good mood Sophia," Esmeralda said.

"Well it's summer vacation and there is no school for a while. I'm also going to a sleepover at Megan's house." Sophia said.

"Oh that sounds like fun," Esmeralda said.

The Sleepover

That night Sophia arrived at Megan's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Sophia," Megan said. "Everyone's inside"

Sophia walked into Megan's house. It was similar to her house but it didn't have an extra bedroom downstairs, instead, there was a TV room. Leah and Rachel sat on the sofa. Sophia hadn't seen Rachel in a long time as she had been accepted into a performing arts school.

"This is amazing," Sophia said. "Your house is so cool"

"Thank you," someone said. Sophia turned around and saw a lady with long brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a pair of jeans and an apron. "You must be Sophia. I'm Aya, It's nice to meet you. Megan's told me nice things about you"

"It's nice to meet you as well," Sophia said.

"I made you some drinks and some snacks. I will bring them in" Aya said.

Aya came back with three glasses of lemonade and some popcorn.

"Thank you," Sophia said.

"That's ok," Aya said.

Soon the girls settled down and watched some movies. It was a perfect start to the summer.

Yo-Kai Slipette

Sophia woke up and the sun was shining outside her window. She could smell the flowers from the garden below. It was a beautiful day.

"Sophia, are you awake yet?" her mum asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sophia asked.

"Well, there is two for one tickets at the water park this week. I thought that we could go." her mum said.

"Is dad coming?" Sophia asked.

"Sophia, your father is very busy working. They have a tight deadline to meet. You know that he would come if he could" her mum said.

"Ok. The waterpark sounds like fun" Sophia said. She was worried about her father, he hadn't been around as much lately and he didn't speak to Sophia much. Sophia felt like he was hiding something but she put the feeling aside, today she wanted to have fun.

When they arrived at the water park, Sophia looked around and saw lots of people there, enjoying the nice weather.

"Wow it's a really nice day, " Esmeralda said. "Yeah, I can't wait to get in the water," Sophia said as she removed her denim shorts and T-Shirt revealing her favourite swimming costume.

Sophia was about to get into the water when she noticed Nate, Katie, Bear and Eddie enjoying themselves. Among them, Sophia saw Nate's Yo-Kai butler Whisper and his Yo-Kai friend Jibanyan.

"Hey Nate," Sophia said. Nate and his friends turned around.

"Hi, Sophia. It's nice to see you again" Katie said. "How are you?"

"Same. It's been a while" Sophia said. "I'm good, glad that it's the summer holidays now. What about you?"

"I'm ok. Just hot. Shall we get back into the water?" Katie asked.

"Actually, I was thinking that we should go on the waterslide. Do you want to join us, Sophia?" Nate asked.

"Sure. That sounds fun" Sophia said.

Her mum watched from where she was sitting in the sun reading her magazine. Sophia was glad to see that her mum was enjoying herself.

Sophia watched as Katie took her turn on the slide. Soon it was Sophia's turn. As she walked over to the start of the slide. Sophia found it difficult to keep her balance and slipped.

"Are you ok?" the lifeguard asked.

"I think so," Sophia said as she looked at the spot that she slipped on. The floor was dry now so Sophia couldn't understand what had caused her to slip over. Sophia took her turn on the water slide and joined her friends at the edge of the pool.

"What happened to your leg, Sophia?" Katie asked.

"I slipped on some water," Sophia said.

"Are you ok now?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you" Sophia said.

"How did you slip Sophia. We all went at the same time and there as no water on the floor." Bear asked

"I'm not sure either," Sophia said as she looked at the group. Nate wasn't paying attention instead he was deep in thought.

"Let me guess, you think a Yo-Kai is responsible for this" Whisper said to Nate.

"I do, Whisper," Nate said.

"Nate might be right," Sophia said. Esmeralda appeared next to Sophia.

"What's going on?" Esmeralda asked.

"I slipped on some water and now I have a graze on my knee but I'm ok. Nate thinks that at Yo-Kai made me slip because the floor was dry. " Sophia said.

"Maybe. If you use your Yo-Kai watch then you will know" Esmeralda said.

Sophia and Nate used their Yo-Kai watches to search around the area. Soon they came across something. The Yo-Kai was a young girl with pale skin, clear blue eyes, bright red lips and a small body. She was wearing a swimming costume. She stood on her tiptoes. In her right hand, there was a bucket of water.

"Who's that?" Sophia asked.

"That's Slipette. She's from the charming tribe. She causes people to slip over by spilling water from her bucket when they walk past" Esmeralda said.

"Sliperina, it's not nice to make people slip over," Sophia said.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it" Slipette said. "Many years ago this outdoor swimming pool and water park were just a regular swimming pool. I used to take lessons here when I was a little girl. I was one of the best swimmers in the group and I won many competitions. The other children in my group got jealous and the pushed me into the water. I hit my head on the side of the pool as I fell in. I was rushed to hospital but they couldn't save me. When I died I become a Yo-Kai and I love coming here to watch people swim and enjoy themselves like I used to."

"That's an interesting, story. I feel sorry for you but you can't stay here." Sophia said.

"All I want is a friend," Slipette said.

"How about you become friends with us," Sophia said as she looked over to where Nate stood.

"That sounds like a great idea," Slipette said.

"Nate, can you come here, please. I would like you to meet someone" Sophia said.

Nate walked over. "This is Slipette. She wants to join us"

"Sure you can join us but only Sophia and I can see you. Our other friends don't have the ability to see Yo-Kai." Nate said.

Slipette smiled at the two humans. "Thank you"

"Come on then. Let's get in the water" Nate said as he jumped back in the swimming pool.

After spending most of the afternoon at the swimming pool it was time to go home. Sophia said goodbye to her friends and then walked home with her mum.

"Sophia," Slipette called. "I want you to have this"

Slipette placed her Yo-Kai medal into Sophia's hand.

"Are you sure?" Sophia asked as she looked at the medal.

"Yes. I'm glad I met you." Sliperina said.

Sophia smiled.

"Did you have a nice time today, Sophia?" Her mum asked.

"It was really nice," Sophia said as she gave her mum a cuddle.

* * *

Hi everyone

This is chapter sixteen of New Beginnings. One more chapter until this story is finshed. There will be a sequal. The Yo-Kai OC submission is closed for now but it will re-open again in the next book.


	17. Chapter 17: Summoning Legendary

**Series 1 Finale. Summoning Legendary.**

Sophia was sitting in her room sorting out her Yo-Kai Medallium. She had over 10 medals now and was just about the last one into the medallium when Esmeralda floated into Sophia's room.

"You've made a lot of Yo-Kai friends Sophia," Esmeralda said.

"I have made a lot of unique friends," Sophia said as she put the last medal into the medallium. "Is there a reward for collecting medals?"

Suddenly Sophia's Yo-Kai Medallium turned to the last page by its self.

"Something strange is happening," Sophia said. The last page started glowing and some of the medal's Sophia collected inserted themselves into the gaps. (Trip-Hazard, Rontao, Rhinosport, Blossom, Dismarelda and Noko)

Esmeralda looked at Sophia with a shocked expression on her face "No, it can't be. You have summoned a legendary Yo-Kai"

"What's a legendary Yo-Kai?" Sophia asked. She had to cover her eyes as the light was so bright.

Esmeralda brought up a page on her tablet device with the title Legendary Yo-Kai. "Legendary Yo-Kai are some of the most powerful Yo-Kai ever, you can only summon them if you have collected a certain number of medals I can't believe that I get to meet one"

 _"Summoning Legendary"_

 _"Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary!"_

The light disappeared and Sophia removed her hands from her eyes.

"Nothing happened," Sophia said as she looked around the room for the new Yo-Kai.

"Maybe the legendary Yo-Kai will show up later," Esmeralda said. "The medallium can't be broken"

"Sophia, can you come and help me please" Sophia's mother called from the kitchen.

"I guess this legendary Yo-Kai discussion will have to wait," Sophia said as she walked out her bedroom.

In the kitchen, Sophia's mum was opening boxes.

"What are you doing with the boxes Mum?" Sophia asked.

"Oh It's from an online order," Her mum said. "I needed some help carrying them to the bin."

"OK. I will help" Sophia said as she took some of the boxes and placed them in the bin.

"Thank you." Sophia's mum said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Mum is everything ok," Sophia asked.

"Sophia, I really didn't want to tell you right now. You've only just finished school for the summer and I don't want you to worry" Sophia's mum said.

"Mum, you can tell me," Sophia said as they sat down on the sofa.

"Your Uncle Nick wants to see you," Sophia's Mum said. "He's coming here next week"

"Why, I told you I didn't want to see him again. Not after what happened last time" Sophia said.

"Sophia, please. He said that he was sorry for what he did. Anway, your father said that's important that you get to know him again" Sophia's mum said.

"Tell Dad that I don't want anything to with him," Sophia said. "What type of Uncle leaves a five-year-old child on their own in the house while they go out."

Sophia walked off. She wasn't happy.

Later on, her Dad knocked on her bedroom door.

"Sophia, can I talk to you please?"

"You can come in," Sophia said.

Sophia's dad sat on her bed.

"Sophia, I know that I haven't been around much but I promise that things will change. It's my fault that my brother is like this but I think it's time that you got to know him again. Nick's changed a lot and he's a different person now" Sophia's dad said.

"Ok. I will get to know my other Aunt and Uncle" Sophia said. "Is there anybody else from your side of the family that I haven't met yet?

"Well your Nanny which is my Mum is still alive and she lives in Japan as well, I'm not sure where tho but I'm sure that Uncle Nick would know." Sophia's Dad said.

"Do you think that we could go and see her?" Sophia asked.

"That would be nice, I'm sure she would like to see you and share some stories that she used to tell me about creatures called Yo-Kai," Sophia's Dad said.

"Wait did you just say Yo-Kai?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Sophia said.

* * *

 **Summer Festival.**

Sophia stood in the family room, wearing a dark blue kimono. The kimono had a white flower pattern going around the bottom. Tonight the summer festival was going be taking place and it was Sophia's first time going. She was excited, most of her friends from school were going.

"Sophia, you look amazing. We definitely choose the right colour" Sophia's mum said as the doorbell rang.

"That's Leah and Megan," Sophia said as she went to open the door.

Leah was wearing a pink kimono with a silver cherry blossom pattern on it and Megan wore a sky blue kimono.

The girls left Sophia's house and walked to where the festival was taking place. When they got there, they noticed that lanterns were hanging around the main stage were later on different music acts would perform.

"Wow, it's really pretty," Sophia said.

"Yeah. It is." Megan said. "Come on let's try some of the games?"

Later on, after looking around the festival and trying of the games, it was time for the music. Everyone gathered around the stage. Sophia and her friends had met up with Nate, Bear, Eddie and Katie.

"Welcome to the 2016 Summer Festival. I hope you hare having a nice time, but now it's time for some music. Please welcome to the stage King Cream Soda"

Everybody cheered and clapped as they walked onto the stage. Then the sound of Gera Gera Po started to play. After the song ended there was a short pause, everyone cheered and clapped again, only this time a strange light appeared. It wasn't one of the lanterns. Sophia looked around and noticed that it was coming from a doll.

"Ahh, it looks like the legendary Yo-Kai showed up after all" Esmeralda said as she floated over to Sophia.

"Really, is this doll the legendary Yo-Kai?" Sophia asked.

"Yep. His name is Hikarsaion." Esmeralda said.

"Wow," Sophia said as she looked at the legendary Yo-Kai. The Yo-Kai had long blue hair that was tied back in a low ponytail and a headband. He was wearing a long, bright blue shirt and dark blue pants with white boots. Sophia also noticed that the light was coming from a stick that he was holding.

"I wonder why he is at the festival," Sophia thought to herself.

Once the main act had left the stage, it was 10 pm at night and they girls decided that it was time to leave. On the way home, Sophia had an odd feeling that she was being followed. She turned around and saw Hikarsaion.

"Sophia, why have you stopped?" Megan asked.

"That doll from the festival is following us," Sophia said.

"I don't see anything," Megan said.

"Really. Maybe I'm seeing things" Sophia said.

"Hikarsaion was only visible because he disguised himself as a doll, otherwise he is invisible like most Yo-Kai," Esmeralda said.

"That's true," Hikarsaion said. "You must be the one who summoned me here."

"Yes. I"m Sophia" Sophia said.

" Sophia, I want you to have this," Hikarsaion said as he gave Sophia his Yo-Kai medal. The medal had gold edges and an image of Hikarsaion surrounded by light.

"Thank you," Sophia said.

Sophia's Personal account

So, that was how my first year in Sakura New Town ended, surrounded by my new friends Leah and Megan. I have also discovered a whole new world, the world of Yo-Kai and met Esmeralda, my personal assistant who gave me a Yo-Kai Watch. Ever since that day, my life has never been quite the same. I wonder what will happen next.

* * *

Note

Hi, everyone.

This is the last chapter of Series 1. There will be a Series 2 and it will be called New Beginnings: The Truth.

The winner of the legendary Yo-kai contest was NinaIsObsessedWithYaoi who came up with Hikarsaion, I added a few extra bits but I hope you like it.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and suggested OC Yo-Kai for this story.

See you all in the next series.


End file.
